On Freedom's Wings
by NemoAves
Summary: A Swan Lake Hobbit AU. With Bilbo as Odette and Bofur as Siegfried. Includes Thorin/Ori. Nori/Lobelia. Bifur/ Rule 63 Bard. Enjoy! Part 1 of my "Hobbit Theatre" series
1. Smaug the Terrible and the Lost Mountain

_Yes this is Boffins. Includes Thorin/Ori. Nori/Lobelia. Bifur/ Girl!Bard. Wooohooo Mahal take the wheel. You can thank the TV Trope article on Black Swan for this idea. haha_

_Please R & R and enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing!_

One- Smaug the Terrible and the Lost Mountain

_"…and they say the cruel sorcerer Smaug was no true Man, that he in reality was a fell creature from the dark and simply wore the skin of a man. He had been known for too many ages to be anything but, his magic was too dark, too powerful."_

_"And that's why all people began using second names, right Bifur? So he couldn't use their real names to control them?"_

_"Yes, but remember Bofur, that is not the only reason. For us children of Mahal anyway, we already had secret names in our own language. Men and those few elves who bothered only did so when dark ones such as Smaug became known. For the false name protects the true name and the true individual."_

_"Ooohhh…"_

_"Now, Smaug was one of the most feared dark magic users, his aura would scatter animals for miles, cold followed in his wake. Smaug was a greedy soul, he loved gold and precious items and persons- whatever he wanted he took, and woe too all whom tried to stop him. One day he set his sights upon the greatest dwarven kingdom-"_

_"Erebor!"_

_A warm chuckle, "Yes, Erebor. The city was known for its riches in both treasure and people. Dwarves and Men from the ancient city of Dale lived in peace and prosperity together. He wished for it, so he began to gather his power by capturing those who were pure of heart or had connection to the earth for their power was best."_

_"Bifur you always say this part but…why does he need their power?"_

_"I don't really know, I just know he needed them to become stronger. Now shut up so I can finish!" Another chuckle._

_"OOoookay." _

_"Now it is said that Smaug was so desperate and relentless that along with the son of a sorcerer he took the crown princes, descendants of the purest Line of Durin the Deathless and talkers to ravens and crows. _

_Finally he was ready; the kingdom, already in panic over the Lost Princes, was completely unprepared for his take over. He used his dark magic first upon the human city, burning it all to the ground. Then turned his eye toward Erebor, those brave enough to do so fought but it was to no avail. Smaug was too powerful. But all hope was not lost, that sorcerer whose son Smaug had taken challenged him. He too had powers, though not as great but they were of the earth, and managed to wound Smaug. But the dark one had the last laugh, in a way; he laid a curse upon the kingdom, stopped all inside in time. He hoped to freeze the sorcerer along with the kingdom but he escaped, though not unscathed. Smaug then, using the last of his proper magic hid the kingdom of Erebor and Dale, making them lost to the rest of middle earth._

_It is said that the sorcerer vowed one day to return to free the people and his son, but he was never seen again. Now the city sleeps, hidden. Waiting. The legend of Smaug remains unforgotten, and Men still give themselves second names. And though they do not speak of it openly, all people wonder when and if Smaug will return to wreck more turmoil upon the world."_

_"Wow!"_

_"Now, it is time for bed."_

_"Can you tell me it one more time? Please cousin?"_

_"Now Bofur-"_

_"Oh please? I'll do all the cooking with Bombur tomorrow to make up for it!"_

_A sigh. "All right, all right. Once more, but then go to bed. Agreed?"_

_"Agreed."_

Bofur opened his eyes and closed them again in a vain attempt to escape the light coming in through his window. But it was to no avail, he was awake. With a sigh and a rub at his face he got up and tugged on his clothes, he then followed the smells of cooking food to the small kitchen, humming as he went.

"Mornin' Bombur."

The jolly, pudgy dwarf chuckled at the amount of sleep he could hear in his brother's voice.

"Sleep well brother?" He asked as he laid a hearty bowl of stew upon the table with bread and water. It was a bit of a heavy meal, but winter and the deep cold were right around the corner. It was important to start the day right with fuel and warmth.

Bofur didn't answer at first, he took a few bites of stew before replying, "Not really, I had that dream again. The one where I'm just a wee dwarfling in bed and Bifur is once again telling me the tale o' Smaug the Terrible and the Lost Mountain. But this time he was speaking in westron instead o' old Khuzdul."

Bombur frowned at this, for the last month his brother had been having this one recurring dream. Bofur had always been fascinated by the tale when he was younger, but ever since the last festival of Durin's Day he had been having this dream. But it was not always the same in every detail. Sometimes the setting would change in small ways or Bofur would be older. But the only big change would be how their older cousin Bifur told the tale.

When they were young Bofur and Bombur had lost their parents, they had left to find work and simply never returned. Their fate unknown.

None in their old home could or wanted to take them so they were sent to their distant cousin Bifur, he worked in the mines of the small city of Belegost with other dwarves and Men. He had not allowed either of them to work in the mines, saying the work was too dangerous, and told them to pursue their own interests to find work. Bombur eventually used his love for food and cooking and now had a stall in the market; Bofur found a love for toy making- skills he learned from Bifur. But one day a small squadron of orcs on warg back tried raiding the town, the dwarves and men fought together and eventually won, but not without loss.

Bifur lost a bit of his mind and the ability to speak common for his trouble while gaining a bit of axe head in his brain, a large scar and the ability to speak the old or higher form of Khuzdul. After that Bifur was seen as unfit to work in the mines so Bofur took his place- because despite their skills in toys and food the sons of the Ur clan could only charge and gain so much. Some toil was needed.

Neither understood why this detail of Bofur's dream switched about, or why it seemed so important. But it was.

"Speaking o' Bifur, where is he?" Usually the older dwarf would be sitting on the other side of the table, either staring out the window, carving or trying to get Bofur and Bombur to eat more of his green food.

Bombur's frown deepened.

"He got another headache, so he went for a bit of a walk. He just hasn't come back yet."

"Another? That's the third this week."

"I know."

The two stared glumly at each other for a moment, but the tension broke when Bofur's stomach growled loudly. They broke into a fit of weak, helpless giggles.

"Eat. I'm sure Bifur is fine, he just needs some fresh air." Said Bombur as he turned back to the counter. He had to finish packing up the food for his stall today.

"Aye, or to go see Bard again. She's usually hunting in this area at this time o' day." Replied Bofur between bites.

Bard was an interesting human, usually graved face but with a sharp humor. She split most of her time between hunting and singing or telling tales in the market for money-hence the second name of Bard. This was the only time she ever had a soft expression on her face when not in privacy.

She was a smart woman, and many came to her for advice or assistance; Bard had arrived in Belegost a number of years ago, saying she was a simple bard just passing through from nowhere and would most likely be gone again soon enough, but she had stayed and they had become good friends. Bofur was sure that where ever she had come from she had been an important figure.

But Bard was never really comfortable talking about her past so Bofur never pushed, he would know if he was ever meant to. What he did know was that Bard and his cousin had something going on that neither was willing to admit to.

The two had always been a bit sweet on one another-as much as Bifur would deny it Bofur knew and was happy his cousin had someone in this world to focus on, better so it was a nice woman like Bard- and lately Bifur had been getting painful headaches which only seemed to be cured by walks in the woods.

Walks that almost always lead him to Bard, they knew this because she always took him back before going home with her kill. It had become sort of a routine, the two would arrive, the group would talk, fresh game or beneficial vegetation would be exchanged for some of Bombur's cooking and then Bard would be gone with Bifur looking after her.

Bofur and Bombur thought it was cute, Bifur and Bard told them to shut it.

Bofur gave a satisfied belch as he finished his meal.

"Oy, Bombur as usual the lads on shift today will have something to look forward to at meal-time."

Bombur chuckled as he finished packing up his supplies for the day.

"Glad you approve Brother."

The two turned when they heard the back kitchen door of their little cottage open, first came Bard then Bifur through the door.

"And they return! Morning Bifur, Morning Bard." Said Bofur cheerily.

Bifur grunted a good morning and sat in his usual chair, Bombur laid out a plate of greens for him and the older dwarf began to eat.

"How's your head Bifur?" Asked Bofur.

_'Better.'_ Was the signed reply.

"Would you like some breakfast Bard? There's plenty." Said Bombur as he began to unpack some of the food he had.

"No, no thank you my friend. Not only have I already eaten but I do not have anything extra to trade for it."

Bofur furrowed his brows at that.

"You know you don't need to pay us Bard, you're a friend."

A small smile graced the young woman's face, "I know Bofur, but I prefer to. But lately I have had no luck capturing any good game. Only caught a quail this morning."

To emphasize her point Bard held up her almost empty hunting sack. This raised some eyebrows, usually Bard's bag was full to bursting, but not now.

The rare smile was replaced by her usual slight frown.

"I think something is scaring away the animals, ever since Durin's Day less and less animals have been in the area. And any in captivity try to flee the moment they can."

"Have you tried talking to the town master? He's a cad but even he must be concerned that the meat supply is running low."

Bofur had to blink at his brother's choice of words, but then again food was a big thing for Bombur so he just pinned it to concern over the loss of game.

Though the master was indeed a cad.

Bard herself raised a brow as Bombur's wording but said, "I and the other hunters have, but he says we are just not 'trying hard enough' and should simply 'go deeper into the woods' for our game."

Her voice held on a tone of disgust.

She looked at Bofur and asked "You don't have any mine shifts today yes?"

"Not for the next few days actually, the Boss is trying a new rotating system so workers don't get too over tired."

"Perfect. Would you mind helping me scout the northeastern section of the old woods? All of the hunters are splitting off to see why the animals have gone, and where more can be found."

"Bard you know I'm not the best hunter-"

"That's fine Bofur, you do have some skill though. I'm mostly asking because I do not wish to do this myself, the area is large and will take a while to cover. And if I do find what is making from birds to giant bears flee then I do not want to do it alone. I'm also asking Nori to go with me."

Bofur blinked.

Nori was another friend, though a somewhat shady dwarf Bofur knew he had a good heart and whatever he did he did for his brothers Ori and Dori, the owners of the book/fabric shop in town. They too, were good friends, Bofur liked carving things for them.

Although Nori had a fondness for knives Bofur had never really seen him hunt for things. So it surprised him that Nori agreed. Unless…

"Has Nori heard anything about it? Why the animals are gone?" Nori always seemed to have information.

"He's heard talk of darkness in the air, and reports of a few missing people and dwarves from the neighboring towns. And now Ori's missing." Her face had gotten grimmer as she spoke.

"What?! For how long?!"

"Since last night, Dori is desperate and Nori is furious. Apparently it was Ori's turn to close the shop, the last any saw of him was Ori leaving the shop and taking the short cut through the woods to get home."

"Is where he went where you're looking?"

"Yes." From her tone you could tell she had chosen it for exactly that reason.

"I'll do all I can."

**_"So will I."_**

All turned in surprise to Bifur, he stared right back with clear, determined eyes. Bard's eyebrows rose.

"Bifur no, you could get hurt." Bombur took a step forward as he spoke, Bifur frowned at him.

**_"Who says? I may not be young or mine anymore but my body is still strong and my weapon still sharp."_**

His usually gravelly voice was more so now in his annoyance.

"And what o' your headaches?" Asked a concerned Bofur.

**_"I only get those when I am inside with myself too long, we'll be outside and busy. I'll be fine. Plus Bard will be there to make me feel better."_**

He said the last bit with a matter of fact tone and a small grin on his face. Both Bofur and Bombur looked at the human then, she in turn gave them a slightly confused look.

"What? He said my name."

Oh, that was right. She didn't really understand when Bifur spoke, only when he signed his words. Bofur had to remember that.

"Bifur says he wants to help look for Ori." Bombur said a little darkly.

Bard turned to Bifur in surprise. "No! I know you are able but there is too great a risk. Not to mention I am running low on those plants for your aches."

"What plants?"

The sound of Bofur's voice broke to the two out of their moment, Bard had leaned in a bit and laid a hand on Bifur's shoulder as she spoke to him. Now she leaned back out but her hand remained, Bifur kept a grip on her wrist.

**_"She's been giving me a mixture to smell to help with the pain, the smell is powerful and best taken outside. I didn't want you to know I had been seeing her about it because I didn't want to concern you."_**

Bifur said this a little shame-faced, but his posture remained firm.

"Well we're concerned now!" ground out Bombur.

"Peace brother, Bifur you should have told us it was that bad. Now I'm not sure if you should go."

**_"You do not tell me what to do Bofur, nor you Bombur. I am the eldest. If I say I am going I am going. That is final."_**

His voice was hard and the tone brooked no argument. Bard blinked as Bofur and Bombur suddenly seemed cowed. Bifur turned to her and his face softened a bit but still remained firm. He spoke and after a moment Bofur said,

"He says he's going. So he can keep you safe and find Ori. No use arguing with him, if he doesn't go with us he'll just follow."

His voice sounded resigned. Bifur took the hand still on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. His expression was a look that just screamed _try me_.

Despite herself Bard felt a blush began to creep to her face. Getting a hold of herself she backed up and took her hand out of Bifur's grip. She signed when she saw no way out of it.

"Fine you stubborn dwarf, both of you meet me and Nori at the forests' edge at noon today. We'll only search the immediate area and then return to my home to figure out a plan."

With that and a nod she left.

The three dwarves stared at one another and then Bombur gave a defeated sigh and said, "Just don't get hurt." With that he left too, food supplies in hand.

Bofur looked at Bifur, "Was that to you or me?"

**_"_****_Both of us I think."_** Came the even reply

_Why gender bent Bard? Cuz she is awesome. _


	2. Of Thrushes and Swan Kings

_Chapter Two! _

_For those unfamiliar with my writing quirks, any page breaks like this "8888" means the next scene is happening simultaneously as the last. Long ones like this "8888888888888888888888888888888888" means a scene is happening some time later._

_Now Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Two-Of Thrushes and Swan Kings

Nori grumbled as he walked through the greenery, they had been walking for hours and the only signs of Ori had been his papers lying on the ground and some broken branches. The group had split up from that area (planning to double back and meet back up later), Bofur and Bard one way with Nori and Bifur going the other. If he wasn't so worried he'd have laughed at the look Bifur shot at his cousin.

Nori and the others had a pool over how, when and who would break the tension.

His bet was on Bofur, he would do it during the winter solstice celebration if he hadn't done it already.

Nori stopped his thoughts at the sight of what looked like drag marks on the ground and Ori's favorite pen, it was broken and the tip was covered in blackish blood. He had been following a line of broken or ruffled little tree branches for a while now and seeing this both excited and worried him.

Looks like his little Ori put up a true dwarvish fight.

Nori turned to Bifur to tell him what he had found and saw the older dwarf was looking ahead at something, his eyes focused. Nori followed his gaze and saw a large white swan standing a ways away in a small clearing.

It was a magnificent creature, larger than any they had seen before; it seemed to be watching them, Nori cocked his head to the side.

The bird followed.

Nori moved his head to the other side.

The bird copied him again.

Bifur rose an eyebrow at this mimicry.

The bird honked at them, its call sounded beckoning. It flapped its wings and honked a bit more before turning and taking flight, but instead of immediately disappearing it circled low and slow in the clearing and honked at them. It did this until the two began walking toward it, then the swan flew up over the trees and slowly flew off, still honking at them.

"Should we follow it?"

That warble in Nori's voice was just him being tired, not scared. He had never believed those tales of animal familiars, agents of wizards and demons that lead fools to their doom.

Never.

**_"I believe we should, white swans are good."_** Came Bifur's nonplussed reply, something was tickling the back of his brain.

And so they followed the bird into a deeper, darker part of the forest.

_88888_

Bard gave a huff and rubbed her head in frustration, she had had a trail. She knew it, but it stopped, or disappeared, or _something._ She didn't like this, Ori couldn't have vanished into thin air like that. Her anxiety wasn't at all helped by how quiet the woods were, it simply raised it.

_Could it be…Him? All of the disappearances…_

_The false trails, the lack of animals. Just like before…_

_And Ori was a rather lovely lad by both human and dwarf standards…_

Bofur drank from his water skin and looked at his friend, remaining silent. He could see the gears turning in Bard's head and didn't want to stop her thoughts. He was pretty sure she'd hit him or something if he did.

She had done it before.

Bofur looked over at the sky and saw that it was beginning to darken, he turned to Bard and debated disturbing her with the suggestion of turning back. They did not bring the supplies to camp out in the woods overnight and even with the absence of animals and his dwarvish sight Bofur wasn't a large fan of wandering about the woods after sundown.

It was too quiet.

Suddenly Bard turned, her head cocked to the side as if she was listening to something. Then from between the trees a thrush appeared before them, twittering. Bofur watched in bafflement as Bard centered all of her attention upon the bird, a strange light in her eyes. The human raised her hand and stuck out a finger, the bird rested upon it and continued to twitter to her.

_"Oh?"_

Some more twittering.

"Is that so little one?"

She was listening to the bird.

A human.

Talking to a bird.

Like a dwarf or wizard in one of Bifur's old fables.

A chill went down Bofur's spine, a tickle in his brain started.

Suddenly the bird flew up and twittered at the two of them. Bard looked at Bofur and gave a sigh at the look he was wearing.

_I guess I would have had to say something sometime…_

"Look, I know I have some things to explain but this bird can lead us to where we need to go."

"You were talking to it…"

"Yes."

"How do you know it's not lyin'?"

All the things he wanted to ask his friend and he asks _that_?

Either he trusted Bard's sanity that much or he was still too shocked to process things correctly.

Bofur wasn't sure.

Bard gave an odd smile, "He's not lying; he's a friend."

The bird twittered again, somehow managing to sound impatient. It then flew off. Bard immediately followed it, calling after Bofur to hurry up.

Bofur tried his best, and for a while he did manage to keep pace with Bard. But the terrain was rough and full of obstacles. And though he was fit due to his time in the mines Bofur was a simple dwarf, one who liked to drink or carve or play his flute…and sometimes borrow a book from Ori on fairy tales to read.

In other words he didn't do many things that helped train him for running through a forest.

Because of this it wasn't long before speed was sacrificed for endurance and as the sky darkened, and the woods thickened it became harder and harder to keep up with his friend whose complete attention was ahead. To make matters worse a fog began to roll in.

Soon enough Bofur found himself lost in the gloomy light of the forest, the sun had set a while ago. He wandered aimlessly and called for Bard, but he got no answer.

"Dammit all, I'm lost." He huffed.

Leaning his mattock against a tree Bofur took a look around him, and gave a sigh of relief when he saw a break in the fog. A sort of clearing lay beyond it but he couldn't see much for various trees and other flora were in the way. Picking his weapon back up Bofur slowly made his way forward and peering around a tree trunk he saw that in the clearing was a large moonlit lake. He moved a bit more through the foliage to get a better look and saw that it looked as if the lake was dropped into the middle of the forest floor, for there were normal forest trees and plants growing right at the unnaturally sharp line where land met water and mingling with the ponds plants.

There were some ruined buildings not too far off but he didn't get a chance to properly look at them for he was suddenly distracted.

A small flock of magnificent and large swans were flying toward the lake, they were led by a slightly smaller swan with a golden collar around its neck. Bofur watched as they flew around the lake and slowly began to land. To his utter amazement the moment the swans touched the water they transformed into people. He would have taken in more details if he had not been distracted once more, this time by the person the lead swan had turned into.

It was a youngish lad-he thought it was a lad-with honey colored curls and elf like ears. His lovely yet still masculine face stirred something in Bofur. He was a somewhat tiny thing and wore a white shift that ended about mid shin with billowing sleeves. The collar had transformed into a golden circlet that fit snugly on his head. He watched, enraptured, as the young man stretched and slowly made his way from the group- after waving to a few of them, none of whom Bofur noticed, which he should have for there was a certain red head among the number- and walked toward a curve in the shoreline very close to where Bofur was hidden, it was lined with a lot of trees and plants that somewhat obscured the view of the group.

When he walked Bofur saw the lad's large feet and held in a gasp.

_Well bless me, Bifur's tales were true, there are such things as hobbits!_

The tickle in his brain had returned, he needed a closer look. Bofur crept forward to where the lad had stopped and began to wash his face in the water. When he got close enough he lowered his weapon to the ground and leaned out a bit for a better look, he could hear the young man muttering curses about cold water and the aches it only aggravated.

He had to hold in a laugh for the man's language was both very proper and _colorful._ In his mirth Bofur lost track of his footing and stepped into a soft patch of mud, which caused him to slip and fall into the water right in front of the hobbit.

Thankfully Bofur had managed to not yell or make a very loud splash so none of the group heard him. Not that he was thinking about any of that, he was too busy looking into the eyes of the one before him and loving the shade of blue-grey they were.

The two stared at one another for what felt like an eternity, faces blushing; but really it was no more than a moment. Suddenly the hobbit blinked and realization crossed his face.

"Oh my, are you alright? Let me help you up."

Without thought Bofur took the hobbit's hand and while he privately marveled at how snugly their hands fit together he also noticed that the lad's hands were slightly too cold.

With surprising strength Bofur was pulled up and when he had righted himself the two continued their staring from before. Their hands still clasped.

Finally the hobbit broke the silence.

"Who are you?"

With a little bow and a tip of his furry hat the dwarf said "I am Bofur, son of Ivur. At your service."

He couldn't help but grin in triumph from the little laugh he got in response, the hobbit's laugh was nice.

"And you?"

The hobbit sobered a bit but a small smile remained as he said

"Bilbo Baggins, the Swan King at yours and your family's."

"Swan King? Wha-"

Bofur's question was cut off suddenly by loud thrashing in the tall grasses nearby and a female voice.

"Bilbo? Bilbo where are you? It's almost time and Ori is still talking of his brother and friends and refuses to get into position and Thorin is being annoyingly enabling. And no one knows where Kili went! I have no patience fo- wha?"

At the sound of the woman's voice the hobbit had begun to move in surprise but bumped into Bofur who in turn bumped into a submerged tree root and after a confusion of limbs and water it ended up with the two unclasping hands, the hobbits arms slinging about Bofur's neck, one of the dwarf's arm wrapping about Bilbo's waist with the other waving about for balance and the two of them getting rather wet.

The fact that each touch was wonderful and distracting didn't help matters at all.

So it was quite the scene when a little hobbit woman with dark, curly hair and the same white shift as Bilbo's poked her head through the grass and cut herself off. Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

Bilbo's hands tightened their grip on Bofur reflexively, "Lobelia-"

"UNHAND HIM THIS INSTANCE YOU DWARF!"

The hobbit woman attacked, she jumped into the water and raised in her hand a long object. On pure instinct Bofur used his free arm to take Bilbo's legs from under the knees and make his escape with the hobbit in his arms princess style.

Needless to say this only enraged the hobbit woman more, Bilbo's pleads for both of them to stop were completely ignored.

Bofur continued to just move and dance around his momentary antagonist, completely unaware of everything outside of his footing and the unresisting male in his arms.

The "battle" ended when two things occurred, the first was Nori jumping out of nowhere to land between the two and effortlessly meet the hobbit woman's blow with one of his knives. The second was a new swan appearing on the lake and transforming into a brown haired dwarf who immediately wrapped an arm around the hobbit's woman's waist to stop any further movement.

"Kili you daft girl, unhand me!"

"Nori?!"

"Hullo Bofur, having a little trouble?"

"Nori! Bofur! Bifur! I knew you would find me! I knew you would!"

_"Ori?!"_

**_"What is going on here?"_**

Bofur turned from staring at a white-shift-clad Ori to his brother who was just barely reaching the water's edge, clearly out of breath.

"That's what I'd like to know."

This voice, though not loud, held power. It traveled and reminded one of far off thunder. It was then Bofur noticed they had an audience, the rest of the group of swan people had come to see all the commotion. It was an eclectic group of individuals, from children to young adults, from males to females, from dwarves to men; there was even an elf and what looked like a hobbit child.

The voice had come from a dwarf with dark, gray streaked hair. Though his face showed some age it only added to the handsomeness of his features. He held a hand out in front of Ori in a protective gesture.

"I think I can explain." Everyone turned to the new voice.

CLIFFHANGER! :D. and yes genderbent Kili. Why? Because a wild haired, archery loving Durin girl tickles me.


	3. The Curse of the Swan and the Past

_Here's a good, longish chapter! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious I own nothing._

Three- The Curse of the Swan and the Past

"Bard!"

Bofur had never been so grateful to see his friend, even with the interference of Nori and the brunette dwarrowdam the situation was still too confused and tense.

The human walked calmly from the lake's edge to the middle of the commotion in the water. Bofur saw that the thrush from before now rested calmly on her shoulder.

Nori and the hobbit woman disengaged and backed away from one another-well Nori backed up, the hobbit was half dragged half pulled away back to the larger group by the young dwarrowdam.

At this point Ori had found his way around the older dwarf's arms- he seemed reluctant to let him go- and ran into Nori's, the older red head hugged his brother fiercely.

"I'm glad you're safe."

In response Ori simply held on to his brother a little tighter and gave a small whimper.

Everything seemed to deflate and calm at the tender scene.

Bofur felt movement in his arms.

"I think you can put me down now."

That's when he realized he still held Bilbo, rather tightly at that; with some embarrassment- and hesitation- the dwarf lowered the hobbit to the ground. For a few moments touches lingered but the two eventually separated, though did not stand too far apart.

This did not go unnoticed.

Bofur had to resist the odd urge to pull Bilbo back into his arms.

"Who are you?"

It was the older dwarf, he crossed his arms and held a firm stance. A young blonde dwarf- that looked strongly alike the young dwarrowdam and the older dwarf- took position next to him and copied his actions.

Bard simply smiled.

It was a sad, wistful smile.

"Still the same bearing after all this time Thorin, Crown Prince and heir to the throne of Erebor? I am glad. The same goes for Prince Fili and Princess Kili."

Shock was palpable in the air. All eyes were on the huntress, some of the swan people began to murmur amongst themselves.

_ "How do you know us?" _

The thunder boomed in Thorin's voice.

"I know you because you once knew me, in another life."

Suddenly Bard reached into her bag and pulled out a book, it was of moderate size and leather bound. Upon the cover was a green symbol.

"The symbol of Yavanna! That's Galen's book! How are you holding it?! Not only would that be in his home but he spelled it!"

Bilbo's words quieted everyone, they watched as the hobbit moved toward the human.

Bofur watched as Bard's smile grew both larger and sadder.

He had never seen these expressions on his friend's face before, what on Eru was going on?

"That spell only allows Galen himself or those he gave permission to even be able to touch it. Let alone hold it!"

"Bilbo Baggins, ambassador of the Shire. It is good to see you my little friend."

Something like hope colored the hobbit's voice as he repeated Thorin's earlier question.

"Who are you? No tricks."

"No tricks, I promise."

Bard stood tall and addressed the group before her.

"I have had many names; now I am known as Bard the bow-woman. But once I was known by another, when the royalty of Erebor looked upon me and called me friend. That was when I was known as Galen, the King of Dale."

"That's impossible! Human's do not return once they have passed into the next world!"

Thorin held his fists at his sides, his voice was near a roar. The swan people began to murmur again and yell their own skepticisms. Bofur shared looks with Nori and Bifur, they were ready to step in to protect Bard, whatever was going on they knew she spoke the truth.

Bilbo remained looking at the human, motionless.

Waiting.

"I did not pass into the next world. I was kept within the care of Yavanna and Vána until it was time to return.

You saw the wound Smaug gave me, didn't you Thorin? Bilbo? Didn't you?"

Her words, though said at a normal tone cut through the noise. Especially her last question, for it was directed at the group of swan-people.

Several persons within the group of shift-clad peoples moved or stood at more attention- mostly dwarves but a few humans and the hobbit woman did as well- Bofur recognized several of the humans and dwarves within the group as people from the neighboring towns.

They too were looking at Bard now.

Nori spied how Bilbo's fists clenched at his sides and how the hobbit woman- Lobelia, lovely name-broke free of the young dwarrowdam and made her way forward and stood next to him, their shoulders touching.

"I know he made you watch. You saw his magic rip through my own and hit me in the chest, correct? I remember battling in this very lake with him, I remember how my blood colored the water red."

Icy blue eyes met Bard's brown ones.

"I remember you and the others, more than there are now I am sad to see, held in place by his magic as he destroyed my city and spelled yours.

I am sorry I could not stop him.

I am sorry I did not find you sooner.

I am sorry I failed."

There was no falsehood in her words or eyes.

But Thorin was not convinced.

Yet.

"What is your true name then?"

Once more attention was on Thorin, he walked until he was just a few paces from Bard.

"To show his good faith and fidelity to me in a time of crisis King Galen told me his true name, a name that could bring him to his knees before any who knew how to use it. It was a secret only I and Mr. Baggins have known. If you are truly him in new form then you should know it and be able to speak it for you have a new name now.

Is that not right?"

Thorin's challenge hung in the air, Bofur shot a look at his cousin and saw Bifur staring at the old Prince. His grip on his weapon was rather tight.

Bofur shared a glance with Nori and both shifted a bit so as to be closer to the older dwarf and be ready to stop him if he tried interfering with the situation between Bard and Thorin.

But Bard was handling herself.

"Tis true o' Prince. My name had once been Amis, because my father wished me to not only be a friend to all but to also know what true friendship was, as any king should."

Keeping eye contact Bard continued.

"In this life my true name is Enid, a name the Great Green Lady and her Ever-Blossoming Sister personally whispered in my ear the moment I breathed my first breath in this life. To remind me I am a soul of this world and that the soul is the one quality to remain evergreen and to truly matter."

Suddenly giving a bow Bard said, "It is in this name I swear fidelity to you again and vow to free yours and mine as I should have done so before."

Gasps rang out all around, especially from the dwarves and hobbits. A true name held a power, even when said with no intent; one given from any number of the Vala made chills go down the spine in anyone.

For those of the earth and plants it ran much deeper than that.

Bofur clenched his teeth in response to the ache he felt in them.

Only Thorin remained silent, he hadn't even moved a muscle. The thrush on Bard's shoulder twittered, as if to back up her claim.

The dwarf Prince broke his stare to look at the bird, eyebrows went up a single millimeter.

Then a surprisingly warm smile came to Thorin's face and he brought up a hand and clasped Bard's shoulder, "Then I will take it and return it in kind, **_khazâd-bâhel_**. It is good to see you Galen."

Bard returned the shoulder clasp for a moment, and then the two separated. Bard straightened, then turned and pointed to the modern dwarves.

"These dwarrows are friends of mine and therefore friends to you all. Nori, son of Vori. Bofur, son of Ivur. And Bifur, son of Orur."

Each dwarf gave a nod or small bow as they were introduced. Once more the situation diffused and the two groups came together.

In turn the swan people gave their introductions; there was Prince Thorin with his nephew Prince Fili and niece Princess Kili, several dwarves and humans introduced themselves and revealed they were citizens of either ancient Erebor or Dale. No introductions were needed from the modern captives, they simply asked for news of family and Nori told them everything and gave them reassurance; the hobbit introduced herself and her son Lotho with a sniff and a curtsy. Bilbo introduced himself in proper hobbit fashion to the other modern dwarves. And finally the elf gave a bow and introduced himself as Legolas Greenleaf, the son of the king of the Greenwood.

Something clicked into place in Bofur's mind and he let out a gasp.

"Greenwood? You're him, the lad from the tale of the Lost Elf-Prince."

The elf cocked his head to the side, "Tale?"

"Bofur is referring to a fable of the ancient Mirkwood, a dense dark forest out in the east."

Everyone turned to Ori, Nori still had not let go of him and Bard raised a brow as how Thorin seemed put out at this.

Nori ignored him.

"It tells of an Elf-King who used to call it home and how it was once called the Greenwood. One day, about five centuries ago, the King's sole son disappeared and the he fell into depression. The woods reacted to his grief and soon the woods grew as dark as forlorn as he."

The elf blinked at this and then frowned, a deep frown. Kili came forward and laid a hand on his arm, the elf smiled sadly at her.

Bofur frowned just as deeply as the elf had, his features marred by the rarely used expression. He was both saddened and angered for these people and their predicament. Sad for his friend who had to see them like this, sad he could not help them…

Another piece snapped loudly into place. Bofur looked at his friend in realization and said

"You're the sorcerer."

Everyone turned in his direction as he spoke but Bofur paid them no mind.

"What sorcerer?"

It was Bilbo who asked this, he was next to Bofur again- when had that happened? Never mind, he liked it- and his brows furrowed cutely.

"In the tale o' Smaug and the Lost Moutain a sorcerer whose son was taken by the dark one tries to stop Smaug. But he's wounded and it's believed he died."

Bard looked at Bofur and gave she gave him her customary grim smile.

"He did and I did. Somewhere in the Wild I met my end."

"And these are the people he used for his power." Said Bofur, he looked at Bilbo.

_Swan King…_

"Why are you the Swan King?" It was Nori who asked this, his mind was on the same track as his friend.

Bilbo gave a grim smile of his own.

"I hold this title for I am Smaug's favorite. The dark one like's flattery, and I admit that I chose to shower some shallow fawning and an "attentive" ear during his long recovery. Either this or he would have taken his energy from us much more quickly and ruthlessly. My 'silver tongue' as he calls it relaxes him and puts him to rest. This title and collar are a promise to marry me when he has proper control of Erebor."

Bilbo couldn't keep the bitterness from his tone. Bofur felt a fire strike up inside him.

"It will not come to that." He said in full confidence.

"No it will not." Agreed Bard. A sly grin on her face as she looked at him. Bofur ignored her. Bard turned her attention to Bilbo.

"How does he gain his power from you? I have my book now-you were right Bilbo it was in my house, hidden, my friend the thrush lead me back to it-so if I see all the aspects of the spell I can look into its knowledge and try to break it.

Bilbo looked over into the distance and sighed.

"Just wait and see for yourself. It is time."

They all followed his gaze and saw that the moon had risen to its zenith and now fully bathed the lake in soft silvery light. One by one the swan people looked up into the sky and then began to move simultaneously. In his surprise Nori let Ori slip through his grasp and as he tried to reclaim his brother Bard put a strong grip on his shoulder.

He turned to her and began to speak but she stopped him, "You mustn't disturb the spell. I have to know how to break it and the dark wizard mustn't know we're here, it he doesn't know already."

Nori growled and shook himself from her grip but followed her advice, a scowl on his face. Bofur scowled too as he watched Bilbo move under some other power.

The group moved with synchronized, rhythmic movements towards the center of the large lake. So far events had happened on the edge of one of the ends so water had only been at ankle level. But it was obvious that the lake went much deeper toward the center.

The dwarves and human watched as one by one the dancers lifted one foot then the other out of the water and then stepped upon it as if were clear stone.

"**_By the Maker! They're walking on water!_**"

"Actually Bifur I think the proper term would be 'dancin', but you are right."

Bofur ignored Nori and his cousin, he was too busy watching what was before him. The group made a circle and danced about it-dwarves, men, hobbit and elf alike- with skill and uniformity that spoke of habit and magic. Slowly the dancers began to pick up their pace, and the faster they danced the more a glow seemed to come from them. This went on for an unmeasured time, and Bofur marveled at how even Ori was keeping pace, though when you managed to catch his expression it was obviously not easy.

Finally, like by some secret cue, Bilbo stepped out of the formation and into the center of the circle. And now he began some different movements; his feet spread slightly apart and his arms swaying like wind and water. His glow was the brightest of all.

His face was not his own, he was under the influence of his spell. Suddenly the glow of the dancers began to "lift" and flew up and out into the sky. Slowly, slowly it did this. Again time passed unmeasured but finally the dancers began to slow and then stop. The glow did not completely leave them until they all had moved back on the edges of the lake, where they then collapsed.

Obviously exhausted.

Bofur ran to Bilbo as Nori ran to get to his brother before Thorin did, the older dwarf was already moving to him. Bofur helped Bilbo sit up in the shallow water and would have moved him if he didn't look so white and tired. He noted that the hobbit's hands were that bit colder than they had been before.

Bilbo looked at Bofur with a knowing, sad look, "We do this every night, and every night a little more of us is worn away."

"Is that what happened to the rest of you and why Smaug needed to collect more of you? Did they…'wear away'?"

Bofur looked at his friend but she was not facing them, she was looking at the lightening horizon, the spectacle had been going on for hours.

Her son…

"I am sorry Galen…Bard. He is gone, but not in the way you think."

Bard turned to face the hobbit, grim acceptance on her face.

"Smaug took him for some purpose quite a while ago. We have neither seen nor heard from him since."

A pause.

"I assume that glow we saw leave you was energy or essence, where did go? Do you not have a control of your actions during this ritual?"

"It flows and collects into a pendant the sorcerer made out of the fabled Arkenstone. And no we do not, we have no control and if we are not on the lake when it is time we die, painfully."

Bard tilted her head at this, "Why use the so called heart of the mountain? Did he not have a pendant before?"

"He made a new one. He uses the stone as a final 'take-that' to the dwarves. It was the treasure that first called him to the mountain as well."

Bard nodded, "Thank you my friend for telling me. Now rest here with Bofur, I have to talk to Thorin."

With that she walked away toward where Nori and Thorin were having a bit of a staring match with Ori caught looking between them, annoyance and embarrassment clear on his face.

Taking a look around Bofur noted that small groups had been form by the exhausted swan-people. Usually in groups of two –Lobelia and her son, who openly looked at Bofur with suspicion and curiosity; Thorin's kin, who laughed at the scene he was making, Bifur and the elf- or three- the groups of citizens both modern and old.

He turned back to the exhausted hobbit who looked at him tiredly. His heart broke to see Blbo look like this and he thought of a way to banish the expression, if only for a little while. So Bofur began to tell little stories and jokes to the hobbit, tales of his youth and of his current life. Slowly getting his to smile or give a tired laugh. As the two talked they relaxed and soon the hobbit was leaning his head on Bofur's shoulder and their hands were clasping again.

Some more time passed, and soon the moon was at the horizon and it was near the time for the sun to begin his ascent in to the sky. Here the hobbit's face fell a bit and he got up.

"What is it?"

Asked Bofur in concern. The hobbit turned to look at him and said,

"The night is almost over, soon it will be time for us to return to swan form and fly away."

"Fly away?! To where?"

"To grounds near Erebor and Dale, where we wait out the day until it is time to fly back here so we can become human once more."

"If I come back tonight will I see you again?"

Bofur didn't care if he sounded a little desperate. Especially since the hobbit looked so hopeful.

"You will come back?"

"Every night, until we free you!"

A smile, a fragile, hopeful thing.

"I will be at this lake, please try to return. I would like to see you again."

It was then that the first rays of the sun shined over the horizon, the moment they touched the lake and its current occupants the spelled people transformed into their previous swan forms and then flew away.

Leaving Bard, Nori, Bifur and Bofur to forlornly look after them, until they were gone from sight.

The group did not talk as they walked through the lightening woods, it was not until they made it out and had to separate was a word said.

"So that really happened? My brother is cursed to be a swan by day and to dance h is life away bit by bit at night." Nori's voice was flat and tired.

"I'm afraid so Nori. But do not worry, Thorin and Bilbo told me much of the spell. I'm sure I will find what I need to. Go home to Dori, we will talk later."

Nori nodded and clasped his hand on Bard's arm, a rare show of camaraderie, and then he went on his way home. Bard turned to Bofur and Bifur and gave a tired sigh. Bofur looked at his friend, whom he had known so little of.

She looked so tired. So very tired.

"Bard…I am so sorry. I-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Do not fret Bofur, we will defeat this enemy, and then I will avenge my son, my kingdom, and then myself. Now go get some rest."

Bofur did as he was bid-after a quick hug-Bard looked like she needed it, and if he did too that was his business-but noticed Bifur was not with him after a few paces.

"Bifur, come one."

Bifur was looking at Bard, she looked back.

**_"Go on, I will meet with you shortly."_**

Bofur watched them, but then shrugged. He was too tired and muddled for this.

"Very well."

As Bofur made his way Bard looked at the old dwarf before her.

His hair was mused and full of twigs. She wanted to run her hands through it, to clean it. His clothes were covered in mud and still damp from the lake. The bit of sun made shadows play upon his face, bringing it into high relief.

He was no Adonis, or stallion. Just an average, old, sweet dwarf.

Oh, she loved him. Oh, how she wished to have him. But she could not, and she wasn't sure he would want her now.

Bifur stared at her with warm, grey eyes. They were completely focused and patient. He was waiting for her to speak.

Bard rubbed her face.

"So now you know."

'_If you think this changes anything, it does not. My proposal to court you still stands._' He signed.

She stared at him in disbelief. And then frustration.

"Bifur, you do not make this easy. I cannot! I have a mission, a duty! Not to mention I'm a reincarnated man! That doesn't bother you!?"

During her outburst she had closed the distance between them without realizing it, but know she did when Bifur's hand came up and touched her face. She stared at him, and he smiled at her.

_'And you think that matters to me? You are you. I told you last Durin's Day how I felt for you, it would not change no matter what form you took or had taken. I know you feel the same, no matter what happens I know I have you. So if I must wait forever for you to be ready, then forever it will be.'_

With that Bifur quickly rose to his toes and gave Bard a sweet peck on the lips. She could not but watch, dumbstruck, as he smiled and then began his walk home. Confidence in every step.

Neither noticed Bofur looking on, hidden, from a distance. Nor would they, because he quickly went away when his cousin started moving.

Bard made her way home slowly and did not allow herself to collapse until she had closed and locked her door. She then slid down to the ground and began to cry. She cried for her friends, old and new; she cried for those cursed by Smaug; she cried for her old kingdom; she cried for the son she could not protect; she cried for herself.

She cried for the love she had before her and could not, would not allow herself to touch.

.

Through it all the thrush twittered and nuzzled her neck, trying to give the tired soul some comfort.

_Oooohhhh Bifur/Bard drama. Hope it wasn't too much. Please R & R!_


	4. A Respite

_Tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned this stuff there would be more Boffins!_

Four-A Respite.

_A bright smile, a lovely mustache…kind eyes…strong shoulders…_

'You really like that dwarf with the silly hat don't you?'

Broken out of his memories- not a daydream!-of Bofur the dwarf Bilbo turned his head to Lobelia, she had floated up next to him from where she had previously been with her son and Ori. He looked over and saw that the once-dwarf sat with some relaxation and was conversing with Lotho, which was nice compared to yesterday when he had curled in on himself and hidden between some tall grasses from everyone. Now Kili, Fili and Legolas were making their way toward the two.

It was obvious he was still uncomfortable with the whole "swan by day" thing, though. Not that Bilbo blamed him, even after all this time he sometimes couldn't believe his reality.

Especially the way the swans "talked" to one another in a mixture of sounds, movements and looks.

But, hopefully, if things worked out they wouldn't have to endure it for much longer.

'And what if I do? I saw you eyeing that one with the interesting hair style.'

'He tried to kidnap you and you didn't even defend yourself.' Lobelia continued on, tactfully ignoring Bilbo's statement, she breathed in her beak in a way that Bilbo knew meant a sniff of disapproval.

'_Actually_ he was not, you surprised the two of us which caused me to trip into him and as he caught me you jumped at him which caused him to flee. I just went along for the ride. And might I add you didn't seem all that eager to save me after Nori interfered.'

A scoff.

'Scoff all you want, I saw your eyes light up when he blocked your parasol like that.'

'Hmph, I was just impressed he could defend himself. Your dwarf just danced away with you all snuggly in his grip.'

Bilbo ruffled his feathers as the memory of being in Bofur's arms returned to him, the happy dwarf had felt so safe and warm. If he had been his normal self he would be blushing rather mightily.

'He still had the speed and skill to evade your attacks, many of which would have hit me as much as he.'

Had he been speaking Bilbo's tone would have been very dry. Now it was Lobelia's turn to ruffle her feathers.

They sat silently for a while and looked about them. The flock was all around a small pond, some in the water and some nestled in the grasses. The afternoon sun doing its best to shine through scattered clouds. The hobbit-swans both watched as Thorin floated in the water, talking with some of the merchants from Erebor, Dale and the modern villages around their location.

Both muffled mirthful sounds as they saw how often Thorin stole glances in Ori's direction, his gaze obvious to them but not so to either the swans he was talking to or the object of his gaze.

'I'm not the only one who has their attention caught.' Bilbo said both amused and thoughtful.

Lobelia hummed and then said 'He'll have to prove himself if he wants that one. If Ori's other brother is half as protective as he described or as the cute one was last night then Thorin will have quite the time.'

'I think that would be good for him.'

The two "chuckled" lightly at that and fell silent for a moment. Then Lobelia said

'Do you think the Queen of Dale will free us in time? Smaug is almost healed, he will visit tonight you know.'

Despite the subject change Bilbo knew he would've smiled –had he the anatomy for it- at Lobelia's addressing of Bard. Both hobbits had struck an accord with Galen, both for his persona and the fact that he was a fellow disciple of the Green Lady. It was only helped with Lotho beginning to be good friends with Galen's son-poor lad.

The fact that she addressed the human as so-and in a fond tone- showed that Lobelia was happy to see her- as was he. And was happy at the fact said human was a female this time.

The thought of the two women getting on better than they had before terrified Bilbo a bit.

'Yes I believe so, especially since she is not alone this time.'

A harrumph and then 'Good bunch of help that lot will be. But I hope so, Dis will love to meet the new Galen.'

'It's Bard Lobelia, and yes, I believe she would.'

A sniff.

Oh Yavanna protect him when that union came to pass, the three of them as a force would be quite the sight.

Bilbo pushed the thought for a later date though.

'We'll have to tell them to stay well out of sight, Smaug will not take kindly to their presence.'

'Especially _Bard_, she had really given him injury last time. There will be no way he'd not recognize Galen's soul within her body."

'Then I will make sure she is not found by the dark one.' Twittered someone.

Both swans startled at this and looked over to their side where the new voice had come from. There upon the thick branch of a low lying bush sat a thrush.

Bard's thrush to be exact, Bilbo had spied him last night on the human's shoulder, the distinctive dark coloration was hard to forget.

Lobelia honked lowly, 'So rude. Just barging into a conversation!'

'My apologies but it seemed a good way to make my presence known.'

The thrush then made a gesture that, in bird language, would be interpreted as a bow and said

'I am Lonán. I came here because the human Bard had a few more questions about the spell and your situation. One being if and when Smaug would appear before the lake next. Which you have partially answered.'

Lobelia flapped her wings a bit and said 'Very well, ask away.'

'How do you know he will return tonight? Are not the visits random?'

"We can, just, sort of tell. Well Bilbo can.'

The thrush turned to the hobbit-sawn.

'It's the collar, it's like a connection to him. I just sort of feel that he will return to his lake tonight in time for the dance.'

'"his" lake?'

'He made it, for his captives. It is not a natural part of the geography.'

'Do the seasons change within your area of spelled land?'

'Not until recently, the flora and fauna always acted as if it was midsummer here. But now the area is reacting to the outside weather.'

'Is that a sign that the spell is lowering around you?'

'Just on the kingdom, if anything the spell on us is getting stronger. More energy is demanded of us than ever before. Smaug is almost healed.'

'Then we must make haste! Thank you.'

The thrush then flew off, Lobelia and Bilbo watched him do so.

But they were not the only ones, Ori spied the thrush flying away as well.

Lotho noticed his gaze,

'What is it Ori?'

'That thrush, it was on Bard's shoulder.'

'Oh him, yeah he's been hanging around the area for the last while now. Never really made himself known.'

This was Kili, her voice nonchalant.

Ori cocked his head to the side to show he was frowning.

'Is he trustworthy?'

'Lonán's a good guy. He just likes to keep to himself.'

This was Lotho now, his "tone" was defensive. This made all the other young swans of the group look at him.

'You know him?' Asked Fili incredulously.

'Not really, we just sort of end up in the same places sometimes. He's always hanging around the lake and Dale and around the mountain. He blends really easily and doesn't sing much so but he can be nice company.'

Kili made an amused sound, 'Ooooh, got a bird crush?' She said teasingly.

Lotho ruffled his feathers and gave a sniff.

'No, he just…he reminds me of Bain. That's all.'

'Bain?' Asked Ori curiously, his head cocking cutely to the side again.

Fili and Kili could see why their uncle liked him so much, he always liked the pretty, curious ones.

Fili answered his question.

'Galen's-ah, I mean Bard's son. His name was Bain.'

'Oh.' He wanted to ask more but Lotho's sudden despondent look told him to save it for another time.

The air deflated a bit and all were silent for a while but then Legolas took the initiative and said

'I cannot wait to be free, it will be good to be able to use weapons again. Especially a bow.'

Kili perked up at that. 'Yes! I can't wait to knock an arrow!'

'Or swing my sword. Curse this spell's limitations, not fair that Lobelia can get away with her umbrella thing.'

'Parasol brother, parasol. _And it is not a weapon it is an accessory_!'

All made mirthful sounds at Kili's prim tone and protest, her Lobelia impression was very good even as a bird.

She continued by saying 'I saw a bow and quiver on Bard. Maybe sometime we could go shooting with her, the three of us.'

The elf-swan nodded his head.

'Indeed.'

'Well _I_ can't wait to be able to eat real food again, one gets _so_ tired of raw tubers and plants, and the occasional frog.'

This was Lotho; everyone "laughed" at his joke. The swans continued to talk as the day wore on.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888888_

_She felt warm and content, utterly happy. _

_Odd._

_Bard opened her eyes and found herself in a lovely meadow that seemingly went on forever, golden sunlight filled the area. It reminded her of the place she had been between lives._

_She blinked and looked down at herself-and frowned at the pale green dress she was wearing._

_"Now don't make that face, it looks very good on you."_

_She turned at the voice, a smile broke through when she saw who it was._

_Behind her stood an old man wrapped in grey clothes and a tall pointed hat._

_"Gandalf! You heard my call!"_

_She rose and rushed to embrace her old friend. He gladly returned it, when they separated they stared at one another for a moment. Bard had not seen Gandalf since he first reminded her of her past-self and helped her relearn her skills and set her upon her mission. _

_That had been many years ago. _

_"You know I'm not one for this kind of dress Wizard. Pants are much more practical."_

_"Aye, you are still King Galen aren't you? _

_No matter the body. _

_But never the less my dear, you are someone new as well. So do not neglect the aspects and needs- or wants- of who you are now. It is not fair to you, or to that dwarf of yours."_

_He gave her this look and she couldn't help but sputter at him._

_"That is neither your concern nor the reason I went to the trouble of calling you!"_

_How did he even know?! Damn meddling old man!_

_Gandalf chuckled for a moment but then he grew serious._

_"Speaking of calling me, my dear you are far too weak to mediate and send out energy."_

_"I know but I have urgent news! They have reappeared Gandalf! Thorin, Bilbo and the others! Smaug is preparing for a return and has put down the spell of fog and confusion he placed upon the old kingdoms."_

_Gandalf looked at her a moment and then said "Tell me everything."_

_And she did. _

_"…and my book will not give me the answers I seek. All it shows me is bits and pieces of knowledge I already know or just describes aspects of the spell! I do not think it knows it."_

_They had begun walking as they talked, sharing pipe weed from Gandalf's pipe. _

_"You are right, though that book is old and full of magic it would not know it. Though the victims are turned into swans the magic has nothing to do with the stuff of the earth. Not entirely."_

_"Yes, and that's why I seeked your council. I am unsure of what to do and am growing frustrated. From what I have been told Smaug will be returned to full power in less than a fortnight-by the next full moon. Any counter-spell or measure to combat his magic will take a week at least to concoct or prepare. I do not want to be stuck chasing false leads or waiting as my tome gives me details of making proper arrows while poor Bilbo is married off to Smaug!"_

_Gandalf watched as she raged, letting her vent. When she had calmed again he said,_

_"Do not disregard what it tells you, some odd fact may be the key to your salvation."_

_She gave him a dry look but said nothing. They walked for a bit more and then said,_

_"You must get your answers from one who is of the same stuff as Smaug. One who knows of those dark spells…"_

_"You mean call a fell spirit?! Gandalf even in my old life I was just a practioner! I'm no true wizard or sorcerer!"_

_"You have more power than you realize my dear, all of you do. If you be sure to be clever, and cautious and follow your book then I believe it can be done."_

_She breathed out of her nose but relented, she really didn't see another way._

_"Very well."_

_"Good, now you must trust in yourself from this moment on. I will be unavailable due to other business, now be sure to rest and eat properly. You will be of no help to anyone if you continue on as you have been." _

_Bard said nothing but nodded her head. _

_"Oh, and one more thing my dear. Take this and give it to Thorin. He'll know what to do with it."_

_She furrowed her brow as Gandalf handed her a thick key, obviously dwarvish in make._

_"What-"_

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Bard?! Open this door! My brother has gone insane!"

Bard blinked her eyes as she came out of her trance and turned to the commotion at her door. She lived in a small cottage-not unlike the one Bofur and his family occupied- and rightfully worried when she saw how the door rattled with each knock.

. KNOCK

"Bard! I know you are there! Open up or I WILL break this door down!"

"Will you stop yelling Dori?!"

Nori sounded as tired and ragged as she felt.

"Quiet you! You do not have permission to speak!"

Bard rubbed her face tiredly, she really should have gotten some sleep before calling to Gandalf but hadn't wanted to. After her…episode she had cleaned herself, seen to some personal needs, eaten a bit of smoked meat and gotten right to work.

That had been at sunrise. Now it was late afternoon- judging by the light coming from her open widows-and now she had to deal with an angry, fussy dwarf who could just as easily break her in two as make her tea.

She flexed her hand and looked down at the key Gandalf had given her, how he managed to do that she would never know. After putting the key in a small pocket she quickly got to her feet and went to answer the door before Dori made good on his promise, she knew he could.

She grabbed hold of it just as he upped the power of his knocking, causing the door to truly rattle in its frame.

"Dori this is mahogany! I carved it myself! Please stop I am opening the door."

When the human opened the door Dori felt his anxiety rise. The normally well kept-if a tad too rugged- woman stood in only a ragged shift and what appeared to be an old quilt wrapped around her shoulders. Her woefully short hair was a loose, wavy mess instead of its usual ponytail- but at least looked clean. Her eyes were red-rimmed and there were bags under them.

She looked even worse than Nori. Bard let her friends in and quietly closed the door behind them. Dori frowned as he took in the inside of Bard's home, the door opened up into a small front room that had a small desk, chair and cushioned bench along one wall. In the far corner there was a closed door for the main bedroom and next to the door was the hallway that led to the one bathroom and kitchen area.

The desk was a mess, papers were scattered about the top and the floor and on top of those on the desk lay an open book-with blank pages-a melted candle and a mirror.

Dori's frown deepened.

"Please tell me Nori has lost his mind and our young brother isn't stuck in the middle of one of Bifur's ridiculous tales?"

Bard sighed, "I'm sorry Dori, but it's true. Ori is the latest victim of Smaug."

"Well actually, he isn't anymore. One of the hunters didn't return last night, it was the fella that went north. Near our location."

Bard gritted her teeth as she heard Nori's news, both she and Duncan had planned to only search a few hours-worth of forest and then return home for the first day; that left only three hunters beside herself-and one less farmer. Duncan liked to tend to his vegetables and hunt his meat, he had three little ones and a wife at home; she'll have to pick up the slack.

"Wonderful, he's picking off more people. No matter, we'll just have to work faster-'

"HOLD IT! You're serious?! You _actually_ believe this is happening?!"

Dori couldn't keep the incredulousness from his tone as he looked back and forth between Bard and Nori.

"We don't _believe_ Dori, we've _seen_ it. Hell, Bard's _lived_ it!"

Dori face started to grow red at that and he turned on Nori.

"NO! I will not stand here and listen to you spout nonsense about Erebor or Bard or-or-poor Ori who is still lost-"

He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find Bard looking at him. She reached up and rubbed at his face a bit, that was when he realized he had started to tear up.

"Peace Dori, Nori and I have not lost our minds. What we say-though fantastic- is true, come with us to the lake tonight and you will see."

She smiled at him in her usual way and Dori somehow felt a bit reassured.

Bard had always been a well-grounded woman, always keeping it together…

A twittering suddenly filled the silent cottage and all turned to the sight of a darkly colored thrush flying into the room. Bard smiled and brought out her hand, the Bird promptly began twittering to her.

"Lonán what news do you bring?"

Dori watched as the woman listened intently to what the bird said, her face growing grimmer as she listened.

As if she understood it and it was giving her bad news!

His heart couldn't take this!

Nori couldn't help a small snicker at Dori's reaction to Bard's bird talking.


	5. Smaug

_I've noticed that many an AU has a major Smaug vs Thorin or Smaug vs Bilbo thing. That is all well and good but everyone seems to forget that the killing blow was indeed made by Bard in the Hobbit, thought the clue was given to him by the clever Bilbo. And though Thorin and Bilbo have all the right to have a majestic, angsty hatred for Smaug I believe Smaug would hold a hatred to Bard for he was the one to kill him while the dwarf and hobbit were just annoyances in his plundered mountain. Anyway that's my reasoning for making this more of a Bard vs Smaug fic. =P_  
_But it's not just about that, so yeah._

_Anyway enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Five- Smaug

Bofur sighed as he, Bard, Dori, and Nori walked away from his home.

"Bifur's not going to appreciate yer puttin' him to sleep Bard."

The human grunted.

"Like hell I was going to let him come along tonight with not only Smaug on the prowl but also a massive headache beginning."

Bifur had been adamant about coming again but it was obvious he was in pain, not to mention both Bofur and Bombur was obviously very worried for his cousin enough as it was.

And if she wanted to make sure nothing happened to the dwarf she cared for that was her business.

Bard would have to take a look in her book to see if she could help Bifur's condition, but it would have to wait until later…

"What did you give him that made him go limp so quickly?"

Dori raised a brow at Nori's tone, it sounded MUCH too interested.

"Just the usual pain mixture with an added herb for quick sedation." She answered vaguely.

She liked Nori, she really did but she wasn't about to give him any of her secrets.

She had caught him trying to take a peek at the open pages of her magic book earlier-after Dori had calmed down enough about her talking to Lonán to start fussing about the state of her cottage and her appearance-but was hindered from any snooping by the fact that its contents remained hidden. The pages appeared blank to those who did not have permission to handle it.

She had quickly closed the book and put it away so he wouldn't get any ideas about trying to touch it. It would get ugly for him if he did.

The group walked through the woods, night had already fallen a while ago. The whole situation with Bifur had taken some time to conclude.

The moon was a tad fuller than it was before. Bard's fingers twitched at the visible reminder of time slipping by.

She could not fail again, she would either succeed or die trying.

Yavanna and Vána willing.

There was less fog in the woods surrounding the lake, and the group traveled more easily toward the clearing. Bofur looked down and realized he could see some of his footprints from yesterday in the soft dirt, he clenched his fists. This sign of last night's adventures only reminded him of the fact that he had left his precious mattock by the side of the lake, all of the commotion from meeting sweet Bilbo and learning of his and Bard's plight had pushed the thought of it to the back of his mind.

Well, at least until the afternoon when he awoke from a dream where he was trying to fight an enemy but instead of his trusty weapon in his hand, all Bofur had was some blades of pond grass.

No one was pleased to hear this, Bard especially. She didn't want any sign of them being there so as not to be discovered.

Speaking of the human; where was she?

Bofur looked about him, they were almost to the clearing and Bard had disappeared from beside him. He turned and saw the human standing still a few feet behind him and the others-who had stopped as well- her eyes were narrowed and the thrush on her shoulder was flying about all around her.

"Bard-"

She shushed him with a look and her hands began to move.

'Quiet. Something is not right, there is a barrier here. I cannot cross.'

'Barrier?' Nori's eyes narrowed and he looked about him, but his well-trained eyes could see nothing, at first.

Then he too noticed what the human saw. He made a low hiss.

'It was concealed, I would not have noticed it if not for Lonán's warning.'

The thrush had flown from Bard's shoulder and into her face, making her pause and take stock of their surroundings. That was when she noticed the nearly invisible runes carved within several of the trees and in a line across the ground right before Bard's feet and around them all, they had the faintest tinge of red to them.

Smaug's magic. The runes were meant to send an alarm, but apparently were not set off if crossed by dwarves.

She was sure they would detect her presence though.

Lucky for them!

_It's these kind of mistakes that gets one caught or killed Bard, you failure of a sorceress. Sometimes I'm surprised I got a second chance! _She thought scathingly to herself.

As Bard continued to berate herself she thought of why these new alarms would be put into place…

Bofur's mattock…

Her eye's widened in realization.

_Why are the runes barely lighting now when Bofur and I are just passing them, but not Dori and Nori?_

_Better question…why are there no sounds coming from the lake?_!

It was silent.

Horrible realization dawned upon Bard, she could feel a pressure in the air beginning to build; she only had time to look at her friends before all hell broke loose.

The area was filled with bright light, suddenly fire erupted from the various runes and around the area. Bard found herself stuck within a tall ring of fire, her friends stuck in an adjoining ring of their own.

A dark laughter filled the space. Bard gritted her teeth.

Bofur felt a chill go down his spine, he knew who this was.

"Smaug!"

"The one and only!"

All turned as a figure walked from the direction of the lake-it was a dwarf.

Well, not really.

It was obvious what was before them had once been a dwarf, a young lad with reddish-gold hair pulled back into a single braid and a short beard. He wore a set of red armor and had a long dark cape draped over his shoulders, a mesmerizing jewel hung around his neck.

It pulsed with a life of its own.

It was the Arkenstone!

His eyes gave away that it was no true child of Mahal that stood before the group, they were bright serpent like eyes.

Eyes that did not belong to one of the living.

"Bain?!"

The dwarves all started at Bard's broken cry, Dori turned and watched as the woman fell to her knees. Utter despair upon her face.

Bofur's eyes widened as a bit of realization came to his mind.

_"…they say the cruel sorcerer Smaug was no true Man, that he in reality was a fell creature from the dark and simply wore the skin of a man…"_

_"…Smaug took him for some purpose quite a while ago. We have neither seen nor heard from him since…"_

"He's wearing her son." He said in realization. Nori and Dori-who had everything explained to him earlier- looked at Bofur for a moment before they got it.

"Correct!" Said Smaug proudly, bringing all of their attention back to him.

"I think he looks good on me! What do you think? The old body, though healing had been horribly damaged by the mother, so I thought I'd return the favor by moving into the son."

He grinned and revealed a mouth of razor sharp teeth.

"You abomination! What did you do to my son?!"

Bard's voice held a deep, deep rage none of them had ever witnessed from her before, but all agreed with it.

The dark wizard before them laughed, it was a deep ugly laugh.

"Well, first I took his soul from his body, then I prepared the body for my occupation and now I'm wearing it. Never had a dwarf before, took longer than I thought it would to get him ready! But I like it, nice and sturdy. He will last me much longer than any of the Men before him did."

His tone was almost conversational. Bofur thought he was going to be sick, how he wished he hadn't forgotten his weapon, he'd throw it at the monster before him.

He was defiling a creation of the maker!

Bofur's thoughts were cut off with a sudden movement from Nori, the dwarf had pulled out a knife and was now flinging it straight at the non-dwarf.

Smaug caught the weapon deftly in one hand and looked at it disinterested for a moment before dropping it to the ground.

"Cute dagger, but not as cute as this mattock I found around MY lake. I assume it belongs to one of you?"

It was then Smaug held up Bofur's weapon, the thing appearing suddenly in his hand.

None of the group said a word.

He was a fool of a dwarf! He had given them away with his blundering! Now it seemed they would met their end here…

"Come, come. Whose is this? A fine mining tool, I'd hate to see it not reclaimed."

When they continued to simply stare at him with various forms of rage and hate the dark wizard clicked his tongue.

"Fine then, I will just do this the hard way." With that Smaug quickly made some signs over the weapon and then-with a mighty swing- bashed it to the ground like a hammer.

Bofur collapsed to the ground, a loud of cry of pain retching itself from his throat.

"Haha! There you are! I thought it would be you. Your smell was all over my Swan King!"

From his frozen place upon the lake Bilbo felt his heart sink in his chest.

Smaug had surprised them all that evening by being there already when they arrived, unable to do anything else each of the group had landed upon the lake and the moment they transformed had frozen in place.

Unable to move but aware of everything around them. They could all see and hear everything from the clearing.

Everyone had been surprised to see Smaug's new form, surprised and sad.

And Enraged.

Bain had never deserved a fate like that.

And the Heart of the Mountain did not belong around the neck of a dark being.

Another yell issued from the clearing and Smaug's dark voice rang out in peals of laughter.

Oh, poor sweet Bofur.

Had any of them known the weapon was there they would have hidden it. Now a personal item of the dwarf's was at the dark one's disposal, Bilbo wished he could speak.

Maybe he could persuade Smaug to let them live.

Bofur yelled again as his mattock hit the ground the third time, he writhed upon the ground as pain crackled up his spine and throughout his body. Dori and Nori held onto him, making sure he didn't spasm his way into the fire, it was all they could do for him.

Bard growled, helpless and furious. She could not get through the flames, Lonán hung back, fluttering around her, unsure of what to do.

She looked at the burning flames around her and down upon the ground and saw various rocks were at her feet.

She had an idea.

Reaching into her shirt Bard yelled "Lonán go distract Smaug! Fly into his face or something!"

The bird regarded her for just a moment but then was off to do as bid. The thrush crowded the dark one's face just as Smaug was bringing Bofur's weapon down for a fourth time. He gave a growl and tried to grab at the bird with one hand, but could not. The bird even managed to get a few pecks in.

Then Smaug gave a mighty yell, and let go of Bofur's weapon. The thrush flew away from his face.

"How do you like it you wretch?!"

Dori and Nori turned to Bard, through the flames they saw she had something small and held it in the fire with one bare hand. The other was making quick signs over it.

Smaug yelled again and raged.

He glared at the human and the flames rose higher, grew hotter- and then quickly grew lower when Smaug gave another yell.

Bard gave no reaction despite her hand obviously burning with whatever she held in it.

Dori and Nori could only watch the standoff, Bofur just tried to catch his breath as he lay motionless on the ground.

Suddenly all of the fire went out, bringing the scene into a sudden darkness, Smaug made his way forward toward Bard, seemingly flying through the air. But she was ready, she crouched to the ground and first rose then brought down a hand holding a rock upon the item she had placed on the forest floor.

Smaug yelled and fell upon the ground this time. Bard repeated the action again and again and again.

Smaug growled.

"Seems your new body has some unforeseen drawbacks, doesn't Smaug?"

Bard's tone was dark and biting.

Smaug narrowed his eyes, his breath was beginning to grow ragged; the slightest bit of blood fell past his lips. He grinned a terrible grin as he rose but did not advance.

Bard held up the rock again, her expression frenzied and desperate.

"You win this round you two-bit sorcerer, for I am not quite healed. But I will be soon enough. This body will be mine, Erebor will be mine, and then the lives of you and your little friends.

Especially the one with the hat, for his forwardness with my intended. Until then enjoy my lake, and pray you do not get picked to be a new resident. Farewell Galen."

With that Smaug gave a laugh and raised his hands, his cape rose as well and morphed into two massive bat-like wings. With a few mighty flaps he quickly rose into the air and disappeared into the night.

All of the group sat silently for a few moments, looking after him. But then a commotion on the lake gathered their attention, all of the swan-people rushed into the woods and surrounded them.

It was a large confusion, names were called and questions asked. Eventually it was explained Bard had used the same spell upon Smaug as the dark-one had used upon Bofur. It was an old hex from days gone by and depended upon a small distance between caster and the target; the only reason it had worked was that Bard had used some gifts Bain had given her in her past life.

A dwarf's hands never forgot the things they had created or the weapons they used regularly, they sang a similar song.

And therefore had a connection.

She had used the beads he had made for her when she had been his adopted father, old things made of metal and precious stones that Bard decided to wear around her neck on a string. They were what Gandalf had given her to help her remember her old life and she had not wanted to put them in her hair until she had succeeded in her mission.

They were the beads of a king, not a bow-woman.

"That's a silly notion." Said Kili.

"Kili!" Fili quickly cuffed his sister on the head.

Kili rubbed her head angrily.

"It's true! He made them for her so she has all the right to wear them!"

"Quiet."

This was Thorin, he didn't look up at his niece and nephew, but at Bard. The group had eventually moved to edge of the lake. Legolas had taken some charge and had effortlessly carried a protesting Bard to the water and stuck her wrecked hand in. He then had proceeded-after spoken permission- to go through her bags and deftly rubbed plants upon her hands slowly.

Bofur looked at Bard as well, dejected. He tiredly sat up against one of the submerged trees nearby, Bilbo at his side. Fussing.

Their hands were clasped tightly.

No one made comment, the two too obviously in pain for it. Though Lobelia made a small sniff at their behavior, but she herself was distracted by Nori asking her how she was. Lobelia had been hovering around Bard, her fisted hands white at the knuckles, the sly dwarf had taken one of them in his and gave a small squeeze to get her attention.

Dori held Ori to him and wouldn't let go. Ori did not mind, he was a bit overwhelmed and despite being a grown dwarf didn't mind a little mothering at the moment.

Lotho ignored everyone. He sat next to Bard quietly, looking at the now slightly scuffed and smashed beads in his hands. He had picked them up from the forest floor.

Bard didn't mind that he held them, she didn't have the strength of person to do it at the moment.

"The young dwarrowdam is right Bard. You may be a "bow-woman" but you are still a leader. Everyone in Belegost refers to you to settle disputes and oversee order. 'Tis no true surprise to learn you are the legendary King Galen."

It was Duncan who spoke, he sat cross legged in the water before Bard. He watched as the elf finished with the plants and started wrapping her hand in some of the pond grasses.

The woman gave a hiss and a scoff.

"Only because the master of the town is a useless fop only interested in money and the town guardsmen are friends. And some 'legend' I am, nearly got us all killed and already died to this beast once before. Not to mention my son…"

Duncan smirked grimly but said nothing, he could understand the woman's bitterness but he felt hope. After the display he had seen he would simply wait and see what he could do to help.

When Legolas finished he placed Bard's hand gently on her lap, he then got up and walked back into the woods. He returned a moment later with Bofur's mattock and Nori's dagger in hand, he laid them in plain view and said

"So what shall we do?"

He looked at Thorin and Bard, the two "rulers" of the group. Everyone else followed his example.

Thorin looked to Bard, who in turn stared back for a moment and then said

"I have an idea of what to do but first, I have a gift from Gandalf for you Thorin."

Everyone reacted to the name, all in the group had either met or knew a tale or two of the wandering wizard.

Bard reached into her clothing with her undamaged hand and held out the key she had been given. Thorin slowly came forward and took the key, surprise and awe plain upon his face.

"He said you would know what to do with it?"

"It is the key that opens all the doors in Erebor."

Many brows rose. Nori's fingers itched.

"A skeleton key?" Bard was disbelieving, why would a skeleton key be made in a city of Dwarves? A people known for liking to keep secrets from not only outsiders but from one another if need be.

"My grandfather Thror had become a bit paranoid in his later years before my father became king, he had a talented locksmith construct the thing and my grandfather wore it until the day he died. I do not know how Gandalf came upon it. It can possibly serve some purpose, I trust it within your care Bard until I am free to wear more than a drafty white shift."

As Thorin handed back the key he gave a small smirk and that's when Bard realized her old friend had made a joke. Thorin had always been somewhat of a brooder by nature, and lately –which was completely understandable- more so than ever.

The fact that he made an ill-timed joke was astounding.

More so that it was a bad, weak joke.

She couldn't help but laugh anyway, if not at the rare joke then at the true horrible, absurdity of it all.

She made sure to string the key along with her old hair beads to keep it safe. Not even Nori would take the risk of getting that close to her.

Bofur watched all of this and made a vow he would be more of a help to Bilbo and the others from this point on. He would not make any more mistakes and he would help Bard figure out how to free them all. For now it was obvious that everyone was in terrible danger, if Smaug was not stopped blood would be spilled.

Bilbo cuddled into Bofur and he returned the favor.


	6. Riddles in the Dark

_Nice Long chapter for you! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

Six-Riddles in the dark.

Bofur huffed as he tiredly made his way back home, he had just had another informal meeting in the backroom of the local tavern with several of the "heads" of the town, this time it was the leader of the town guard, an olive skinned dwarf named Warin, Duncan's wife Jian who was the new voice of the agricultural sector with her husband missing, and his own mining Boss Haldor, a pale skinned dwarf with pepper and salt hair. They had discussed long into the day (once again) about how to handle the shortage of game- and therefore a third of the food supply-the disappearances of people in nearby villages and Belegost and how this helped increase the sense of foreboding going through the mining town.

All of this was especially concerning with the dropping temperatures- more so than was usual for this time of year- and the encroaching of winter.

After Smaug's appearance at the lake-just a day past a week ago- the Lost Mountain had begun to be visible in the distance. The concealing fog dissipating a little more every day; whispers of the old tale were running rampant and none liked that the master of the town had no comment upon the matter.

All throughout the same time Bofur had somehow taken up Bard's position as go to mediator and leader. Said human had completely disappeared after that night, saying she had to get to work on finding a way to end Smaug.

Even Nori had no idea where she was, he had heard no word nor seen any sight of her in any of the nearby areas, which frustrated the sly dwarf to no end. There were times the human had been hard to find but Nori always managed to at least have an idea of where she was. But now it was like she had vanished from the face of the earth.

All he ever found was a note saying to keep people from going into the woods or toward the lake.

He followed the note's instructions to the best of his abilities.

If any went to Bard's home for help or a word all they found was an empty house with a sign tacked on the door saying to go to Bofur for aid.

Now Bofur wished to help, he really did. But he was no leader! No negotiator! He was a simple miner for Mahal's sake!

Common as muck and the rocks of the mountains.

Yes, he could settle a dispute in any pub or local location with some choice words, some logic and a smile but those were small disputes!

Not matters that affected the whole town.

But Bard had left a note for Bofur- how she had managed to get it into his home, and put it on his hat he didn't want to know- saying she would be unreachable and trusted Belegost in the dwarf's care. And everyone else seemed to be of the same opinion, for no one even argued the judgment, in fact they seemed amused at Bofur's own protests about the choice.

Questions of the human's absence disappeared after explanations were made that she was investigating the newly appearing mountain and area beyond the fog- it was unanimously agreed by the dwarves to keep the whole tale of Smaug on a need to know basis as long as possible.

As it turned out many respected Bofur's opinion and he was actually regarded as the go to if Bard was unavailable. This thoroughly threw the toymaker for a loop; Bofur pegged it as the fact that Belegost had a terrible "official" leader and dealt with what they had.

Anyway, all of this meant that Bofur was left trying to reassure and plan with those in town during the day and then doing so at night at the lake. He and the modern dwarves- Bifur, Dori, Nori, and now Bombur with a large ration of food for the "poor starving" (as he called them) swan people- made nightly visits to the lake. He split most his time talking with the old Prince Thorin and his kin- spirited young dwarrows- and talking with Bilbo.

The hobbit was the only real bit of brightness to Bofur's days; Bilbo was smart and clever, alongside Thorin's advice on how to delegate with the others the hobbit gave Bofur pointers on being polite yet firm. As it turned out Bilbo was the nephew, and heir, to the office of the Thain, it held the authority of a king within the borders of the Shire, his home. Though, the hobbit explained, it was more of "nominal dignity" and was really only of use in cases of defense or dealing with outside influences or powers, each sector- or "Farthing" had its own communal leader and the like.

The reason Bilbo had even been in Erebor was the fact he had gone in his uncle's place to settle negotiations between the two realms over trade and the like. He didn't go into complete detail and Bofur was fine with that, whatever was Erebor's business was not his own.

Bofur loved it when Bilbo would start talking of his home, his eyes would light up and true happiness would break through the air of quiet melancholy he and his fellow captives held about them. Even the new ones like Duncan and Ori had it draped upon them, a part of the spell.

At times even Lobelia would chime in with tales of her own, with her son adding details here and there. More than once Bofur had caught Nori just looking at the hobbit woman as she spoke, a small smile on his face.

He wished his friend luck.

He also wished Ori and Thorin luck, it was obvious the two liked to talk to one another, at the very least!

Both had much in common and Ori was a wealth of current information and knowledge. It was obvious Thorin appreciated being informed of the state of affairs and events in the current times, and the fact that it was a cute little scholar telling him it all didn't hurt either.

But both Dori and Nori-though not as much- were a constant presence. Dori did not appreciate it when Ori would be "kidnapped" by any of his friends and then sometime later end up alone talking with Thorin.

With all decorum Dori would enter himself into whatever conversation they were having and that would be that for the private chat.

In the end eight days of this-with nothing but increasingly watery, but still tasty, vegetable stews with little to no meat- had left the cheery dwarf rather exhausted, though strangely satisfied. But he was also worried, there was only a few more days until the moon was completely full and there was no telling when Smaug would make his move upon his captives.

Bofur really wished he could talk to Bard…

Bofur's thoughts came to a halt as he neared his home, the scene he saw gave him pause.

Bofur had left early in the morning, with the sun still near the horizon. When he had left Bifur was seated easily on a flat rock in front of their cottage, he had sat with his back resting comfortably on the side of the house and smoking on his pipe.

Now, hours later, Bifur was still there but he was not alone. Curled in his lap, as best she could be being taller and all, with her face buried in his neck and hidden by his hair and arms wrapped around him, was Bard. Seemingly asleep.

Bard's thrush was nowhere in sight.

Bifur continued to look quite comfortable, he had one arm wrapped around the woman's waist and the other resting on her legs, a hand on her thigh.

Bofur's eyebrows rose so high they disappeared under his hat, and he couldn't help a grin at the sight. Bifur had indeed been rather angry at being put to sleep that night, especially after he learned what happened, but it had been from worry more than being made to wait behind.

He admitted the headache he had felt was one of the worse he had experienced.

Bifur had been very concerned for Bard, and though he never admitted to it Bofur knew his cousin was frustrated beyond belief at not being able to see the human practically every day as had been the norm.

So to see the two together as they were both gladdened and worried Bofur. For when he neared the pair he could see that Bard's clothes were worse for wear, mud caked her boots and her hair was a mess. She also looked a bit thinner than before…

Her weapons and bag lay on the ground to the side, next to Bifur's empty pipe.

Bofur signed to his cousin,

'Hello Bifur; is she alright?'

'Hello to you too cousin. And I believe so, she appeared from the woods a scant few minutes after you departed this morning. She mumbled something about "needing to sleep in loving arms for half a day" and threatened me to not move until she awoke. And then she did this and fell asleep.'

Bifur signed this with only a touch of difficulty and full complacency. Bofur gave a soft laugh.

'And you didn't protest at all at being made to sit all day with her in your lap?'

'She's my One, of course I didn't.'

Bofur stared at his cousin at this, his eyes going a bit wide.

He knew his cousin held feelings for the human but to call her his One, his other half…

He remembered the scene he had spied upon after that first night at the lake, even from afar the air between them had been visibly intimate…

Bifur gave a grin and tightened his grip upon the slumbering human.

Bofur gave a grin of his own.

'Congratulations cousin, I pray I be so lucky.'

Bifur made a huff and his grin grew rather saucy,

'Oh I think you are, we all have noticed how you and that sweet hobbit act. Your eyes rarely leave one another every night and you both look so sad at every dawn. Not to mention you like to let him borrow your gloves every night.'

Bofur blushed at the mention of his attention upon Bilbo; so what if he liked his company and didn't like that the hobbit's hands always felt so cold. It wasn't healthy to let one's flesh get so frigid.

But something within him warmed and began to sing at the thought of having the lovely lad be his…

Bard begun to stir, slowly showing her face to the late afternoon sun and rapidly blinking her eyes.

Bofur was brought out of his warm thoughts of Bilbo at the sight of his friend, she looked pale and there were bags under her eyes. Her face looked thinner than before.

She looked as if she had neither rested nor eaten since he last saw her.

"Lass you look like death." He said bluntly. Bifur said something in khuzdul that Bard could tell was an affirmative.

Bard made a noise that was halfway between a snort of amusement and a grunt of annoyance.

"Hello to you too Bofur."

The human quickly stood up and righted her clothes. Bofur saw how she did this mostly using her unjured hand, the other she used minimally, he noted that it was mostly wrapped in bandages and there were fresh stains on them.

She then turned to Bifur and smiled.

"Thank you, I needed that."

'What you need is something to eat. And something for your hand.'

Was Bifur's worried reply, he hadn't really gotten a chance to see Bard's state when she surprised him this morning but now that he got a look at her he didn't like the image before him.

Bard waved Bifur's concern off.

"I'm fine."

She then turned to Bofur,

"Bofur, I was waiting for you to return. I need your assistance in my research."

Bofur blinked.

"You still haven't found how to stop Smaug?" The worry in his voice was palpable.

"I know how I can, but I need your help."

As she said this she gathered her things and handed Bifur his pipe back.

"What do you need?"

"I'll tell you on the way. Come with me. I'll see you later Bifur."

The older dwarf frowned but said nothing as the two walked away, he wished to help but she asked for Bofur.

Not him.

Bifur watched as the tired human and his equally tired cousin walked back into the surrounding woods, taking the back way around houses.

He made a decision. After looking about him to make sure no nosy neighbors were about Bifur got up and made his way to slowly following the pair; he may not have his weapon but he did have his carving tools and his determination, and with that he would make sure his kin was defended.

Bofur listened attentively as Bard explained how she had looked within the pages of her book about how to get the answer to Smaug's downfall; she had said nothing of the subject at the lake.

Her friend, Lonán the thrush, was with Bilbo and the others. Talking with them and exchanging information, she had sent him away because his bright-and vulnerable- animal spirit would jeopardize what they were going to do.

What needed to be done was that Bard had to talk with a creature as old and as dark as Smaug himself, but held no friendly ties to him. Her book had suggested a spirit known as _Trahald_-its name was in ancient Westron which was the ancestor to the current language known as common or New Westron-a creature known to lurk in dark, dank places of death and for its dual nature.

The Trahald was known to have either one of two personalities whenever he appeared; one was a dark and angry thing called Gollum, the other was a more helpful and friendly, but no less mischievous and cunning, personality called Sméagol.

It was known that these two aspects of the creature could switch about and were known to argue, one had to be careful when dealing with the Trahald for the creature liked the taste of flesh. Any flesh.

And always seemed to be starving.

Bofur didn't like the sound of this.

The reason the book suggested such a gamble was that not only was the Trahald known to help for the right price but was also a known enemy of Smaug. Apparently, eons ago, before Smaug had first stolen a form from a rightful inhabitant of Middle Earth he had been known to partner with the creature, but this fragile "friendship" ended when Smaug had stolen a small treasure from the creature.

A ring that had once belonged to a long forgotten, and fallen, god. The ring was known to bring a different service to each individual who possessed it, but also fed upon the soul of the user in exchange for its powers. It was not known how the creature got a hold if it but it's obsession with it was legend; Bard was sure that the golden collar/circlet poor Bilbo was forced to wear as Smaug's Favorite was this ring or a manifestation of it.

And what he did with his captives was the way he paid the price of using the ring.

She planned to promise the return of this treasure in exchange for any information, all she needed was a name or the like to be able to banish Smaug's fell-soul once and for all.

The only way for one to talk to a fell creature was that a caster-who had properly prepared themselves' to be of like energy- had to call the creature in a location following its preferences using particular rituals.

To call the Trahald Bard was going to use an unused section of the cave system the people of Belegost used to bury their dead. Dwarf and Man alike placed their kin there.

She needed Bofur to be there because the ritual needed the presence of two beings of the land and Light to properly ground it and cow the creature.

She warned that this did not mean the Trahald would be rendered completely harmless but it would greatly decreased the chances of being attacked.

She didn't ask Bifur for he wouldn't have gone through with the risk and might even try to really stop her; and she didn't want Nori getting any wiser about her powers and magic.

So Bofur should just stop arguing, especially since they were already there.

The dwarf STILL didn't like this but none the less followed the human into the caves.

As they walked through the system of tombs and caves Bofur noted how while his chunky mining boots made decent thumps upon the ground and echoed, Bard's footsteps did not. They barely made the slightest rasp upon the ground.

If he didn't have his dwarvish sight he would have lost her a number of times when they got into the deeper caves.

How his friend was able to move about he did not know. He knew she was a good hunter but to move so silently through both dark and light…

"Bard?" He asked softly.

"Yes?"

"How do you move so softly and quickly? I knew you were light o' foot but not like this. Is this how you snuck past Nori these past few days?"

Bard smiled a bit, despite their location and what they were going to do.

"I went on a bit of an adventure with Lobelia and Bilbo once, when I was King Galen. They taught me the art of hobbit stealth. I feel it is appropriate to use it now. Tell Nori that if he asks very nicely Lobelia _might_ show him a bit of it. Someday."

"Oh."

Bofur wished to ask more but Bard sounded a bit sad and wistful at the memory and so decided to shut his trap and simply hummed to himself as they continued on.

Neither noticed the slight sound of a third pair of boots making their way through the caves.

Eventually they made it to the small cave Bard had claimed for their meeting with the Trahald. Bofur saw that the woman had placed a large ring of wrought iron upon the flat stone floor; outside the circle there were fat candles placed so they were true to the four directions, each candle was a different color.

The North was White, the East was Deep Blue, the South Red, and the West a Deep Green. Within the circle she had drawn two overlaying symbols drawn in white chalk, one was a similar symbol to the one on the cover of Bard's book- which she was now getting from her bag-and the other was a strange one full of swirls and broken lines.

Bard noted his fascinated gaze.

"That's the symbol to call the Trahald over-laid with the joint-symbol of Yavanna and Vána to bind him as much as possible; its' all part of the ritual. Now it is time to draw ours."

Bard ushered the dwarf to the side of the cave- out of the way- and pulled a piece of chalk from her bag. She then proceeded to draw two circles before the ritual space. In one she drew the symbol of Mahal and the crest of the Broadbeams, the ancient dwarven house that Bofur's family descended from.

Next she drew the symbol Bofur now recognized as the one for Yavanna and another, this was a crown with a thrush flying over it.

"It is the symbol of the monarchy of Dale, we have always been able to talk to thrushes. Now these pictograms should both represent us within the ritual and protect us."

Bofur was brought out of his fascination.

"What do ya mean 'should'? Bard what are ye getting me into lass?!"

Bard sighed as she put away the chalk. She then set her face and when she spoke her tone brooked no argument.

"Bofur just get over here and stand in the circle. Mind the chalk."

The dwarf took only look at his friend and quickly did as instructed.

Besides what choice did they really have?

The human then looked into her book a moment before walking over and slowly lighting each of the candles. As she did so she said the ancient name of each direction over each candle and the flame turned to match the color of the candle's wax.

When she was done she walked back over and stepped lightly into her own circle.

"Now I need you to be quiet so I can concentrate."

Bofur watched as Bard read words from her book in a flowing lilting language and drew symbols in the air with her bandaged hand.

The stains on the bandages were now bigger than before.

The dwarf watched as the already expansive shadows grew and the nearby, lone low burning torch out in the hall went completely out. Now the only light came from the candles and –surprisingly- the chalk. Which now shined with a white sheen as if the images were made from lines of minthril in the rock instead of just drawn on the floor. Bofur's fingers twitched. His grip on his mattock was tight.

Bifur made the sign of Mahal over himself as he watched from his unseen place outside the cave.

Suddenly Bard stopped and a garbled yell issued from the center of the circle. The three watched as a gnarled and bony creature scurried about but would stop and yell when he ran into the iron circle. Wisps of dark smoke or fog floated about the thing and sparks issued out when it touched the iron ring. He was pale grey in color with just a few scraggily hairs atop his head and his eyes were luminous and too large for his face.

The creature focused said eyes on the human and dwarf who had called him and he bared his jagged teeth.

_'Who callsss Gollum? What filthy creaturesss of the light dare to bother me?! I will tear the very flesh from your boneses and eat it all up for using ugly, burning iron to trap Gollum!'_

The creature's voice held an odd quality to it, both there and not there.

"I find that very unlikely seeing how you are held by my 'burning iron'."

Bard spoke confidently and mockingly to the creature, no ounce of her earlier exhaustion could be found.

Bofur followed her example and held up his weapon a little higher. Though he kept silent, he would leave the talking to her for now.

Gollum stopped his ranting and sized up first Bard then Bofur, silently furious. But then his gaze grew curious.

_'A Man and a Dwarfs? Haven't had live flesh of theirs in a great long while. Haven't we_ _Sméagol?'_

Suddenly the creatures more hostile expression softened and his eyes opened up a bit more. Though he looked no less hungry and murderous.

_'Oh noes, noes we have not! Not in a long, long time!'_

The creature then took a big sniff of the air from in front of him.

_'The human smells a bit bad but the two dwarfses smell full of good living meat! Gollum and Sméagol will eat good when we get out of here!' _

The creature continued to talk with itself as Bard's eyes widened.

Two dwarves?!

She and Bofur both turned to find Bifur sitting near the entrance of the cave. His gaze met theirs and it was not apologetic.

_This dwarf is going to be the death of me!_

Thought Bard exasperatedly.

The woman furiously signed for the dwarf to come over and stand next to his cousin. Bifur did as he was bid and watched, fascinated, as the image shimmered for a moment as the magic accustomed itself to his added presence.

Bofur looked at his cousin and withheld a grin.

Yes, he was curious about why the creature said Bard smelled bad, and was not at all comfortable that the imbalanced creature said he was full of "good meat", but right now he felt a pride for his cousin.

Yes, he should not have followed them and the like, but when a dwarf claimed someone for their own he or she would go to the very gates of death and beyond for them. That's what they did for whom they saw as theirs.

They were stubborn like that.

_'…oh yes, first Sméagol will have a bit of the dwarf with the hatses, then Gollum can have some of the other and then I can eat the human's head-'_

"AHEM!"

Bard had enough of this, not only was Bifur's appearance a strain on her nerves but also on her already waning strength- the magic was eating into it faster than before now so as to protect both the dwarves- but also the Trahald's talk of eating them was making her uneasy.

The creature stared at her, its features contorted in a way that told her Gollum was back in control.

"Sorry to cut into your dinner planning but we- I didn't call you to be eaten. I want information."

The creature growled softly and tilted its head to the side, curious again.

_'What does the dead-smelling human wants to know? And why should Gollum speak?'_

_Dead smelling?!_

Bard pushed the thought away for later. She was nowhere near death, at the moment.

"I want to know about Smaug. If you tell me what I want to know then maybe I can give you back what he took from you."

At the mention of his fellow dark one, the Trahald went ballistic. He let out a garbled yell and started screaming curses about its hate for Smaug and lamented how he wanted his ring, his "precious" back. Bard waited, calmly as she could, for the creature to calm and be reduced to muttering as Sméagol before speaking again.

Neither of the dwarves would ever admit to trembling slightly in their boots at the display they saw, except to one another.

"I see you remember him. He's causing trouble and I want to stop him. If you tell me how I can undo his spell upon his captives and then kill him I will give you my word that the ring will be returned to you."

The creature stared at her, an odd hope filled its eyes before being shuttered out. The creature turned about so it's back faced the trio, then crouched down and began to mutter to itself, the two personalities discussed the matter in quiet voices.

Finally the creature turned about and it was Gollum who spoke.

_'We will give three pieces of information to you dead-human, but only if we get three things in return.'_

He smiled, showing off his gruesome teeth.

Bard grimaced but said,

"Alright, but any and all flesh eating or permission to go through this graveyard is strictly off the table."

The creature stared at her a moment before turning back around, the two personalities muttered to each other again.

The three exchanged glances.

The creature turned back around and said

_'Fair enough.'_

Bard blinked. That was easy…

"Alright what is your first bit of information?"

The creature tsked and waggled its finger.

_'No, no you must pay Sméagol first! Now promise with your filthy, flowery name that Gollum and Sméagol will be getting their Precious back!'_

Damn, he wanted her to promise with her true name.

_Well…all for the greater good. _

Bard opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

**_"I swear by my name Shazara that you will get your ring back you thing of the pit."_**

Bard and Bofur both gasped as Bifur said his oath. The power of it tingled through their bones.

The creature stared at the old dwarf. His attention caught.

"Bifur no!"

The stubborn dwarf really was going to kill Bard. But not before she killed him.

Bofur could only stare at his cousin in stunned silence. He had only heard his cousin say his name once, when he and Bombur had first come to live with him, to show good faith to them that his home would be a safe place.

It was obvious he said it to make sure Bard was just as safe.

The creature cackled gleefully.

_'Nows we will get our Precious! The rocky dwarf swears it! When Smaug's dirty claws let go it will be ours again! It is done.'_

Bard opened her mouth to protest but the creature was already talking.

_'The spell Smaug uses to feed our Precious instead of using his own filthy, little soul is old. Older than that nasty book of green things you hold in your handses. And you must break it before killing the nasty, filthy thief Smaug, or those trapped will stay trapped. It needs souls who have felt a lot of nasty feelings, like love, to power it. It catches them, uses them as long as they can, and then gets more when they die, like a crunchy, yummy spider with flies in a web, and will keep doing so until you tell it to stop._ _To stop the spell, whoever castes it will needs to pick a favorite, they will begin to give less of their soul while the others give more.'_

The creature stopped speaking and looked at them expectantly.

"And?"

Bofur was impatient to get this over with.

_'You have to pay again! You must give me something precious to you to give back or to keep if I don't get mine!' _

Bard held in a growl of frustration and began to reach inside her shirt for her hair beads when suddenly Bofur spoke up.

"How about this? Was a gift from me Grand Da before he past."

Bofur held up his hat for inspection a moment before tossing it to the creature. The Trahald caught it easily and inspected it, sniffing it and the like.

Bofur held in a grimace, he would have to wash his poor hat so much to get the feel of that creature off it. When the creature deemed it acceptable Bofur gave the scowling Bard a wry grin.

She was not only a dear friend but a part of the family now. More than enough reason to give something for the cause.

But this was for Bilbo too. He'd gladly give up his hat, temporarily, or more to help the hobbit in any way he could.

Bifur grinned at his cousin.

Bard was going to kill both dwarves. Then bring them back, then kill them again. She would apologize to Bilbo and Bombur later.

Gollum placed the hat next to him with surprising delicacy.

_'After three yearsss, on a full moon, all of the filthy energy will leave the othersss and kill them and go into the Favorite. Here you drink the yummy, warm blood of the favorite to get its power. You can drink as much as you like. The favorite will forever be in the caster's power if they do this. To stop this one who has never felt the nasty feeling of love for another must say they love the Favorite Forever before the blood drinking.'_

The creature then stopped speaking and sat looking at them expectantly again. They stared back.

"You're serious?"

Bard couldn't believe it.

'_Oh yes. That's why no one really does it, too much trouble and nasty, heroes can come and stop you.'_

He spoke almost conversationally.

This almost disturbed the human more.

Bard looked over to Bofur and saw the dwarf was frozen, staring ahead at nothing. A grimace upon his face and an odd light in his eyes. She locked gazes with Bifur a moment and then turned back to Sméagol.

They had to get to the lake.

"Alright what is the third thing you want creature?"

The Trahald looked straight at Bard and said gleefully,

_'__Tell us a riddle! Any riddle, hard or easy! But a nice one!'_

Bard was caught off guard by the rather random request but a riddle came to mind, it was one she had told Bain when he was little and that he had liked throughout his life.

"I bring fresh showers for the thirsting flowers,

from the seas and streams.

I bear light shade for the leaves when laid,

in their noonday dreams.

I wield the flail of the lashing hail,

and whiten the green plains under,

and then again I dissolve them in rain,

and laugh as I pass in thunder."

The creature made a sound of appreciation and thought.

For quite a moment.

Long enough for Bofur to snap out of his thoughts and Bifur to fill him in on the current situation.

Bard couldn't hold back her growl of frustration this time. She was just about to collapse from the strain of the spell. It was taking her all to not start trembling right now.

"Find an answer yet?"

'_Aw, give us a chance!' _ Answered Gollum angrily.

Bard resisted the urge to tap her foot.

_'Oh! I knows! I knows! Clouds!'_

Answered Sméagol proudly.

"Yes, very good. Now what is that last bit of information you had for me?"

Sméagol grin grew murderously gleeful.

_'To kill Smaug you must say his true name and stab him in the heart of his current, ugly mortal body with something spelled to kill things of fire. The magic will burn him, burn him until he is nothing more than a shade in the realm of death.'_

The creature's aura was pushing on the spell in his dark glee.

Bard gritted her teeth.

Her legs wobbled just slightly.

"What is Smaug's true name?!"

_'Trâgu. Make sure he screams when he dies.'_

Bard met the creature's stare.

"I'll make sure of it."

She then raised her shaking hand and waved it, saying a single word in the same language she used to cast the spell. The creature disappeared to whence he came, taking Bofur's hat with him. The magic faded from the chalk lines and the candles went out.

In the darkness the dwarves saw Bard collapse to the ground in a heap. By the time they went over to her the torch in the hall had come back on and there was some light. Bifur held her up and Bard stirred.

She looked paler than before.

"Bard, are ye alright?"

"I'm fine. And if we live through this I'm going to kill both of you. Horribly. Now come on we have to get to the lake."

She began to struggle to get up but Bofur put a hand to your shoulder.

"Bard, I don't think you should keep pushing yourself like this. What did that creature mean you-'

"I don't know what he meant but I do know we don't have time for this Bofur! We have to tell the others about the spell!"

Bofur closed his mouth when the human mentioned the enchantment upon the people at the lake and his hobbit.

He had come to a decision about that not too long ago…

He sighed.

"Alright. Bifur let's go."

The older dwarf nodded his head and the trio made their way slowly back outside. Bard's energy was greatly depleted. She tiredly dug into her bag and pulled out an apple. She slowly munched on it as they made their way out.

By the time they made it outside it was night and she had managed only a few, weak bites.

The moon was almost completely full. The new moon was due tomorrow night.

"Let's go." Said a tired Bard.

The three made their way through the woods.

_Can I just say I love the fact that it looks like the inhabitants of Laketown will be racially diverse and it looks like Bilbo has Bofur's gloves? I had always thought of middle earth as such, and I wanted to use that fluffy tidbit in my story. When I saw all of these elements would be in the movie I made an inhuman squeal. Seriously. _  
_Okay, _  
_Warin means guard._  
_Jian means strength in chinese._  
_Haldor means rock_ _Trahald is the original form of Smeagol's name in the original language of middle earth._  
_And Smaug's name is an alias. (I used Wikipedia.)_  
_Bifur's true name means Silence in Khudzul, I thought it appropriate since his injury silenced his tongue in westron and for the most part. And also because he comes off as a silent soul in both the movie and fandom. haha_ _The poem is by some poet, not me. I actually got it from another fic on Archive of Our Own. I don't know if it too is here on this site. I think it's Boon Companions. Good story. _  
_Anyway tell me what you all think!_


	7. The Final Curtain Rises

_This is painfully short- to me- but it is complete. One more chapter to go people! Thanks for sticking around til the end!_  
_Remember a short row of 8888 as a page break means the next scene is happening pretty much simultaneously as the previous one._

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing! Enjoy!_

Seven-The Final Curtain Rises

Bilbo Baggins brooded, and fretted a bit, but mostly brooded. He was a rather good brooder at this point after spending so much time with Thorin.

The dwarf had been known as the Brooding Prince back in the days of Erebor.

But no one could blame him for it.

Dis had had her moments as well.

Smaug had appeared at the lake and had taken the hobbit and Bofur's friends with him.

The swan people and the modern dwarves had been waiting at the lake, wondering what was keeping Bofur, Bifur and Bard.

Lonán had updated them-somewhat- on Bard's activities over the last few days. He told them she would return to the lake with the answer to the riddle of how to free them and defeat Smaug.

But time passed, and it was time for the ritual.

And still the trio had not come.

Instead the dark one had arrived while they were mid-dance, making them helpless witnesses to Smaug's capturing of Nori, Bombur, and Dori.

Not that the three didn't put up quite the fight.

But Smaug had yet another surprise, seemed he hadn't been idle during his time of recuperation and isolation.

He had decided to make some friends.

With orcs.

Ones who had high interest in Belegost and the neighboring mining towns who had defeated them and their kinsmen years ago. They were more than willing to pledge allegiance to Smaug in exchange for control of the lower cities and their plunder.

The orcs had over whelmed the dwarves, captured them and holding them prisoner. Smaug had supervised all of it as he took a helpless Bilbo in his terribly cold arms.

As per usual the swan people could do nothing, the spell kept them from waging war in their bipedal forms and the dance left them so exhausted, more energy had been taken from them over the last few days and tonight more still. They could do nothing but sit and watch.

Smaug took advantage and mocked the group, telling them of his plans and how he couldn't wait to see them all at the "wedding" tomorrow between himself and Bilbo.

His words sent chills down the hobbit's spine, he knew there was more going on than Smaug would say.

Thorin had talked back to Smaug then, and several of the swan people had supported him. The small uprising was stopped when Thorin had been silenced by a pale orc, he eyed the white-shift-clad dwarf prince like a hungry lion eyes a baby lamb.

Thorin had bared his teeth in stout challenge.

But Smaug had called off their fight, having no patience for it. He then ordered a quarter of his troops to lie in wait at the lake for the two missing dwarves and human. The rest of his infernal troops he ordered back to Erebor and to take his captives to the dungeons for the night.

Smaug explained he wanted "witnesses" to the ceremony. His already sharp smile even worse as he said this.

With that he had taken off with a helpless Bilbo, he flew at a slow speed so as to keep some pace with the orcs. Eventually he landed at the gates and dragged the hobbit inside the mountain.

The orcs and still struggling dwarves were not too far behind.

Bilbo had to fight to keep his tears at bay as he was dragged through the once great city of Erebor, despite the amount of time that had past many things within the mountain had remained unchanged.

The inhabitants of Erebor and visitors from Dale or other parts had remained as before; frozen mid scream or mid run…or mid death.

That did not mean aging had not occurred.

Food had spoiled, molded, and gone away. It was now dank and dusty within the mountain. Remains of those who had died before Smaug's final spell littered the floor. King Thrain's skeleton still lay where he fell; the king's bones were scorched from the hit Smaug had given him.

His crown sat on the throne of Erebor, where Smaug had placed it in preparation.

The orcs had begun to have fun with the remains of townsfolk and guards from the few glimpses Bilbo had seen as he was dragged through the halls.

He hadn't been in the mountain since Smaug had made him his Favorite and placed that horribly cold circlet upon his head, there had been no orcs then.

Finally Bilbo was thrust into a room, his old room as he recalled in surprise. It remained unchanged, save for the amounts of jewels and treasure now placed in it.

Smaug had grinned and explained that he had officially made the room part of his treasury and so would be putting his "greatest treasure" in it with the other more priceless things. He then said Bilbo would stay there until it was time and had departed with a leer and a forced kiss to the cheek.

When the bastard had used Bain's lips to display his perverse affections Bilbo was sure he would vomit, but he had managed to control himself.

Until the door closed. Then he had broken down.

This was several hours ago, now it was almost sunrise and Bilbo only had a little bit of time left before he would be stuck in swan form once more.

He had tried every window and door-both secret and not so- but all had been locked tight from the outside or otherwise made inaccessible. His possessions had all rotted or aged into uselessness save for a few pictures and old notes. All the useful items he had- namely a sword- had been on his person the day Smaug had taken him prisoner and therefore had gone away with his clothes when he was made to wear that infernal white shift.

He did not know what to do, his clever mind could find no solution.

The only escape was the air vents but he had no way to reach them for they were high upon the wall and he didn't really have the strength to move the heavy dwarvish furniture across the room, let alone lift it up and stack it together.

He had tried. All that resulted was that he had stubbed his toe and moved a few chairs around.

Also he knew from past experience (an adventure concerning Kili, Fili, and a young crow friend of theirs) that he was too big to go through the vent more than a few feet.

Even as a swan he was sure he would get stuck before getting anywhere.

He didn't know what would happen (or had already happened) to his friends and family and he was furious.

"Once more you can do nothing but watch the destruction Bilbo Baggins." He said scathingly to himself.

His hands were cold.

Hell, ALL of him was cold.

He wished for the warmth of Bofur's gloves, or better yet the dwarf himself.

Bilbo wished for Bofur.

"Oh Yavanna please let us all live through this." He prayed.

A twittering caught Bilbo's attention. In surprise he looked up and there, flying out of the vent was Lonán the thrush.

'Bilbo! I finally found you!' He twittered excitedly.

Thank the Green Lady that the thrush had flitted out of view the moment Smaug had come upon the scene.

The hobbit joyfully jumped up and held out his hands for the thrush, who gratefully landed upon them.

"Lonán please tell me you have some good news, I've been stuck in this bloody room all night and I am worried for the others!"

_Oh please let Bofur and everyone be alright…_

'I have good news and bad news.' Began the thrush, now rather somber.

"Oh bloody hell."

_8888_

Nori groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Damn, what 'it me?" He asked groggily, and with a bit of a slur.

His head hurt and his vision was rather fuzzy.

"An orc, he got you upside the head while you were killing his friend and you crumpled into a heap. I thought he had hit you into a life-long coma you useless thief."

Ah.

"I'm glad you're okay too Dori."

There was a tired harrumph to his left. Despite himself Nori smiled, his brother might be a gentle mother hen on Ori but Dori had always been tough old bird with Nori. Hiding gentle feelings with roughness, it really seemed to be the only way they could communicate.

He didn't want it to be any other way.

The sly dwarf gave a look about him, it took him a bit due to the need for his head to clear. But eventually he found that he, Dori and a groaning Bombur were chained against a wall in a vast-and somewhat decrepit-dungeon.

Erebor's dungeon to be exact.

He hadn't a clue what time of day it was due to there being no windows but he guessed near morning.

At least there was some glowing lichens on the walls, their luminance kept the room from being completely dark.

He took one look at the locks on the manacles upon his wrists, ankles and neck-this he did with the use of a small mirror, seemed the orcs hadn't raided them or their clothes of useful items, just weapons- and he gave a frustrated grunt.

Quality dwarven craftsmanship. More than impossible to crack with the simple tools he had on him at the moment.

_Damn!_

He had left his more quality materials at home, sloppy.

So very sloppy.

But something had to be sacrificed to make room for his extra knives.

And the amount of orcs he had managed to cut down because of them told him it had been worth it, no matter his current predicament.

"Please tell me you have a way out of this?" Asked a hopeful Dori.

They had taken no chances with him, thick dwarven chains and bruises covered the older Ri brother's body. His usually impeccable braids were a complete mess, a nasty gash lay open on the side of his pretty face.

On a better day he might've been able to pull the chains out of the wall but not today.

"Not yet." Came Nori's tired reply.

"Well I do if you're interested."

All three dwarves looked in surprise to a dark corner, from which appeared Lobelia and her son.

She first held up Thrór's key-still upon Bard's hair bead necklace- and then Lotho held up an aged set of keys on a ring. A small smirk upon his face.

"Like our suggestion?" Asked a somewhat smug hobbit woman as her son set about freeing the dwarves, time was of the essence after all.

Nori was the first to be free, with a groan and pop of joints he stood up and slowly made his way over to Lobelia. The two stared at one another for a moment and then came together for a rather deep-if slightly uncoordinated on Nori's part- kiss.

Lotho made a point to not look at his mother snogging with a bruised and blood-crusted dwarf.

When they came apart Lobelia's hand came up and Nori was unable to duck the whack to the head he got from her parasol.

Nori bit his tongue in his pain. Raising a hand to his head and giving a low hiss-and ignoring the snickers-he asked

"For the love of Mahal, what in the bloody 'ell was that for?!"

"For worrying me you useless dwarf! How have you managed to live all this time?! No matter. You are not allowed to fight in any battle I cannot participate in, are we clear?"

"I've been fighting me own battles-"

He stopped short as the parasol was raised again.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Said a satisfied Lobelia with all the decorum and surety of a dwarrowdam.

There was a reason she and Dis had gotten along so well, after all.

When all three dwarves were free the group made their way out of the dungeon and down the corridor. Nori made an impressed whistle as he saw the number of fallen orcs around frozen dwarven guards in the hallway.

He snickered at the sight of one-the captain he believed- he was bald with tattoos and an impressive beard. This dwarf was stopped mid run, his arms out as he yelled out silent orders. The humor Nori found was the fact that with the way the dwarf's body was oriented-and there being two fallen orcs right in front of him- it looked as if he was about to trip in his large boots.

"I thought you lot couldn't fight."

"It wasn't fighting it was self-defense." Said Lotho innocently.

Nori held in a louder chuckle. He turned to Lobelia, who was looking ahead, around a corner.

"So what's the plan? Where's Bard and everyone else?"

He assumed it was the human's doing for the hobbit's presence within the mountain.

"What of Bifur and Bofur?"

This was Bombur, who seemed to finally be coming out of his punch drunk stupor.

"The plan is to survive. There's only a little bit of time left where Lotho and I will be of any actual use and you lot will be on your own with a pair of swans to guide you. Bofur, Bard and Bifur are unavailable at the moment." She said shortly.

Unavailable?

Nori didn't like the sound of that.

Seeing that the coast was still clear Lobelia turned to her son who looked at her. The two hobbits gave each other a swift nod before turning to the dwarves. Lotho looked at Dori and Bombur and said

"We'll be getting out of here. You're more of use outside than in."

He then turned and started walking, the two dwarves looked to Nori who nodded at their silent question. Dori gave Nori's shoulder a quick clutch and then the two were off, Nori turned to the hobbit woman at his side.

"And what will we be doing?" He asked just a tad tiredly.

"We will be wandering around the mountain and will use this-"She held up Thrór's key for emphasis.

"On the door upon which the thrush will show us. Then we will get Bilbo and get out of here. I'll explain everything on the way."

With that and a respectable twirl of shift the hobbit woman started down a corridor, Nori stared after her a moment and then followed.

_8888_

Bofur looked at the lightening horizon, frustration and worry boiling within him.

Bard had lied in the cave.

She had known why the Trahald had sensed something was wrong with her "meat", though, she admitted, to have been surprised that he had aptly smelled her body's advanced deterioration.

It was an inherited disease apparently, one from her earlier life. When she had called upon two higher beings, while at death's door, to be brought back as she was there had to be a recompense.

Her continued condition was the price she had to pay for averting the natural order.

The human said she thought she had a little more time. At least enough to see the rebuilding of her kingdom and to name a successor.

The deep, wet cough and gray pallor begged to differ though.

Both Bifur and Bofur now knew the truth-they had demanded it after she had collapsed earlier in the woods and Bofur caught her. He had felt her ribs through her clothes and how they jumped when a coughing fit had started.

There had been blood on the hand she had used to cover her mouth- both dwarves had said choice words to her then and when she suggested their current plan.

The plan that involved more magic usage and stealth tactics; they had no choice but to implement it.

For they needed a weapon to kill Smaug, and those orcs had had to be dealt with.

Thank Mahal for that thrush's timely warning or they would have walked right into the trap.

Bofur would never forget the look upon his cousin's face when the human revealed her final secret.

If Bofur was lucky enough to live through this madness and see Bilbo again he would hold on to the bright little hobbit and never let go.

Never.


	8. The Battle at Swan Lake

_My god! Here it is, this is the first fic I have ever completed! Mahal took the wheel and sent me home! _ _Since I was of a complete two minds in finishing this, and in keeping with the fact that Swan Lake has had several endings attached to it, you get two possible endings dear reader! You can choose either you wish to have really happened! _  
_Remember short 8888 is simultaneous events, 8888888888888888888888888 means hours after._ _Please tell me if there are any problems with spelling or continuity. Other wise..._  
_Enjoy!_  
_I own nothing!_

Eight- The Battle at Swan Lake

_Is the taste of freedom more bitter….?_

Nori panted as he ran through the lower levels of the Erebor, a honking hobbit-swan under each arm, Thrór's key hanging around his neck while a throbbing head ache was beginning to wear on his nerves. And a parasol strapped to his back, couldn't leave that behind.

Oh, and a thrush fluttering about his head, occasionally leading the way.

Turns out more of those magic alarms had been placed around the mountain. And hidden much better this time around. It wasn't until what sounded like the blaring of trumpets were going off in their ears did the sneaking swan and dwarf realize their mistake.

Thankfully a certain thrush made his appearance then and Nori-with a honking Lobelia-swan in his arms and her weapon tied to his body with some spare rope- hurriedly followed the diminutive guide.

They had barely managed to collect Bilbo- now that was two swans for the dwarf to carry since swans could only waddle so fast- before it was time to run for their lives because an angry fell-being and dwarf-blood thirsty orcs were on their way.

So Nori hadn't really had the opportunity to be able to open any doors.

Which is why they were in their current position of running through the middle town of an ancient dwarven city. Smaug-and quite the number of orc troops- were hot on their heels. And emphasis on _hot_, the dark one was breathing fire or sending flames down various streets as he came after them. And he did not always manage to miss some of his own henchmen- thankfully the frozen townspeople were not affected.

Not that the orcs seemed to really care about the casualties, with the way they stepped on their roasted brethren. Nori took yet another sharp turn and started running through the mess of alley and side street passages that the downtown had to offer. Smaug's roars of rage only made the thief go all the faster, and his passengers cluck and honk all the more.

Though it was softly, so as not to be heard. Nori did his best to navigate to the edge of the city, where the sheer wall of the mountain began. He knew there had to be some sort of secret passageways for those like himself, people who needed to disappear completely, and the number of individuals frozen mid-skulk in his current line of path told him one was not too far away. But the orcs were around every other corner.

And if not them fire, bright red and orange flames that were sure to roast him alive in a single second.

Nori took another sharp turn and let out a curse as he met a dead end, it was made of two walls from buildings and then the mountain wall. Nothing there but bits of spare rock, nothing that looked like a secret passage was here. He turned around and gave a deep growl when he saw that a few orc soldiers were now behind him.

How had they found him?!

One quickly ran off while the others grinned murderously and laughed. It was obvious he was going to get Smaug, who-from all the noise- was not far behind.

"Looks like the end for you dwarf." Mocked an orc in front.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Nori quickly backed up into the space and placed the swans upon the ground. He put himself between them and the orcs while brandishing Lobelia's parasol. It was an odd choice of weapon but its frame was made of a surprisingly dense metal and had good balance, and a nice sharp tip.

The weapon held an odd song but Nori felt he could harmonize with it. He could hear the swans and thrush talking to one another. He hoped they were thinking of an escape plan for themselves.

Nori heard Smaug approaching and readied his stance, he would not go down quietly or easily.

And if this was the day he went to the hall of his fathers-if he was allowed to slip in- then so be it. He would go and wait patiently for his kin to join him.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Bofur looked up at the afternoon sun. He and Bifur had spent the better part of the day going about the area and killing the comatose orcs around the lake. Bard had managed to incapacitate the troops with a hastily ground up mixture of herbs- the same she had used on Bifur so many days ago- and a bit of wind magic.

She had collected the plants during her days in the woods, so she had quite a good amount.

She snuck around the back of the area of where the orcs were lounging at the lake with Bifur for back up. The dwarf was considerably quieter of foot than his cousin and neither dwarf would let her go without one of them going too. So she had relented.

Turned out to be a good idea for Bifur had quietly killed not one but two orc scouts- with a wooden spear he had carved from a fallen branch with tools from his pocket- by the time they had gotten into position. Bard did neither have the stamina to engage in combat like that nor good use of her injured hand.

Hell, she had barely managed to get into position-high up a nearby tree with a clear view- for her little plan. The human had simply grit her teeth when using her injured hand to climb, telling the dwarves that although it looked bad it was not really so. In reality her hand felt like it was burning all over again.

It was from this high position that Bard released the cloud of her "sleeper dust" and manipulated the already blowing breeze to spread it over only her targets. The air magic only needed a bit of concentration so it was not too taxing on her waning strength.

But just in case all three wore cloth-torn up pieces of one of Bifur's undershirts-over their faces and Bifur stood a ways back from the tree and toward the water, for Bard was unsure of how it would settle once she was done. It had taken a while to fully be effective, it wasn't until the watching group of swan-people had long transformed back into birds that the orcs finally did more than sneeze at the "funny pollen in the air" and grouse about the odd winds.

She was thankful that no wargs had been left with these troops, apparently there was only a few in the orc command. The beasts would have smelled not only her and the dwarves but also her mixture.

And undoubtedly would have noticed when two of the somewhat large group of captives were no longer lounging about the shores. Thankfully Bard had managed to get the hobbits' attention.

It was actually rather comical to see the orcs finally go down for the whole lot of them went from somewhat subdued to comatose in less than a moment. Bard had collapsed in relief against the branch she was sitting on.

At least, she did until they all heard a crack and it was realized that the branch the human was on was not as sturdy as it seemed.

Bofur ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Bifur tried to move but his steps were slowed by slippery mud.

Bard started to cough, her movements jerky as she tried to reach a sturdier branch.

_I have failed. _She thought.

With a final snap of the branch and a yell of Bifur's name the human was sent tumbling hard through the branches. Bifur ran to the tree and caught the human-and the branch- and both fell to the ground. Kicking the piece of wood off himself Bifur sat up and cradled Bard's head to his chest, blood escaped her nose and mouth.

The alignment of her neck felt wrong, her chest wasn't moving.

She was gone.

Bifur mourned over the human, his hand running over her face and upper body as he uttered things in muffled khudzul into her hair.

As if the ministrations would encourage her back to life.

With barely any thought the dwarf made a small braid in the human's locks and placed a bead to it. It was one he had been carrying in his pocket for quite some time.

Bofur had never heard his cousin scream in such rage before, and when he saw what happened he wanted to scream too.

Bofur remembered witnessing the sad scene and then suddenly the two of them were mindlessly slashing at orc bodies. Any that twitched go more hits than the others.

The swans had not flown off as was the usual, whether by Smaug's influence or some agreement they had stayed and seen the whole thing. They had crowded around the human's body when the dwarves left it-the interpretation of their movements was lost on Bofur. But if he were to assume what they were doing it would be paying respects.

Bofur wiped at the hot tears still flowing from his eyes and wished he had his hat with him. He took another vicious swing and smashed an orc skull, black blood splattered everywhere. The mustachioed dwarf looked over to his cousin, Bifur was still in the middle of a berserker rage. A storm of dark orc blood rained about him, like a manifestation of his emotions.

What a stupid way to die. The human just had to push herself, had to push and plan and forge ahead. She fought and fought and finally when so close to the end she falls out of a tree and breaks her neck.

Leaving his cousin behind.

Bofur found himself not liking trees very much anymore. One of them should have climbed the tree instead, at least they would have survived the fall better than a sick human.

Now they had lost a friend.

Where were Nori and Lobelia with his Bilbo?

Where was Dori and Bombur? The plan had been for those two-lead by the hobbit lad- to get out of the mountain and go to town and rally what forces they could.

For even after they had killed Smaug-and they were going to kill him, they would find a way to do it- those orcs would have to be dealt with.

But it had been hours already, and still nothing. Bofur felt anxiety coil in the pit of his stomach alongside the anger and grief.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Smaug grinned as he saw the sun sink into the horizon and the full moon begin her ascent into the sky, one hand lay on the stone in front of him and the other was over his Arkenstone pendant, his precious ring was mounted within the jewel, unnoticeably.

Thrór's key hung next to it.

Finally it was time. He stood on the parapet over the open gates of Erebor, soon to be his kingdom. He turned to his pale general, Azog, and to the master of the town of Belegost, Clovis.

"How are our guests? Are those dwarves ready to be vessels for some of my brethren?"

The orc grinned maliciously.

"The dwarves are just about ready to give up the ghost as it is, especially that one who had tried to run off with your prize. It won't take much for you to empty their bodies. Those three swans of yours have been quiet in their cage."

"Still no words from those at the Lake?"

"None."

That could mean good or bad things, no matter. It was still good news overall.

Smaug gave a satisfied smirk and nodded his head at the orc, then he turned to the human.

"Is everything ready at the town?"

The sleazy man nodded his head and gave a lazy grin, "Oh aye, they are. Those troops ye sent are all in position around the town while all those villagers are huddled in their homes. Tha' cold front ye sent their way really emptied out the streets. Soon enough hot drinks will be served to the guards on duty, none of them aware I slipped tha' potion you gave me into their supplies."

Smaug's smirk grew bigger as he heard the good report.

"Excellent, when all is said and done Clovis you will get your just reward."

The man's smile shrank and his brow furrowed.

"I thought I was to be paid as soon as I did my part!"

"Oh, yes that was our deal wasn't it? Very well. Azog? Reward the human."

Before Clovis could even understand Smaug's mocking tone he was being manhandled over to the parapet edge and then he was thrown over. Cheers rang out at the sound of the Man's scream and then of his body connecting to the ground.

A few of the wargs were sent out and began devouring the fresh bit of meat.

Smaug watched this and then turned to the orc.

"Now that he's out of the way go and rally the troops. We move now!"

The orc gave a gruff laugh and then started roaring orders to his troops. Smaug followed behind him, when he reached the bottom he got onto the wagon that held the iron cage with his swan captives inside. The three of them huddled inside, looking meek and small.

Who knew hobbits could be such trouble?

No matter, soon two of them would be dead and his hobbit would be in his power forever, secure in being fuel for his precious ring and his consort.

Smaug flicked the reigns and the orcs started pulling the wagon forward. He looked over the procession and grinned when he saw his recaptured vessels as they laid in chains on wagons pulled by more orcs or wargs. All three of them were a little worse for wear but they would do, his compatriots would heal the bodies as soon as they entered them.

After the ceremony tonight Smaug wouldn't have to wait for their bodies to be ready, he would have the power to not only claim his body permanently but make the others ready for immediate occupation. And that would only be the beginning.

The infernal procession made its way down to Smaug's Lake, all loud noise and brutishness.

In contrast the area at the lake was silent as the grave. The full moon's power allowed for the swan-people to transform as soon as the sun was mostly gone.

Barely any breath was spared, the swans had conversed on what they would do as soon as they were bipedal and Thorin commanded all with a grim efficient hand.

Once more Bard's thrush proved to be a good informant, they were ready for Smaug and his troops.

The spell kept them from taking active steps to war, but they could still take some defensive measures. Thorin ordered the orc bodies to be placed together in the center of the lake, their weapons stripped from them.

They were crude, but they needed something until the spell was lifted. Thorin remembered acutely that he had had his sword strapped to his hip when he was captured, he could not wait to hold it in his hands again.

Bifur was moved to sit beneath a tree, after he had slashed the orc bodies to practical ribbons he had fallen to his knees and gone into an unresponsive state. It took his weeping cousin and two others to move the dwarf to the side.

Bard's body was placed near him, out of the line of fire. She would be buried with proper ceremony at a later time. To the shock of all Kili dug into Bard's bag and brought out her book, she and the elf began going through the pages- though Legolas made sure to not touch the object.

When asked Kili answered that she had been given permission from King Galen and refused to elaborate.

Thorin let it go. For now.

They needed to spell something to kill fire after all-Bofur had explained everything-and they would find it in the book. Both dwarf and elf knew they could do it if allowed to work.

So as the two poured over the book-and took up Bard's quiver of arrows and bow- others were ordered to start gathering grasses and foliage. Soon structures were being built around the edge of the lake, when lit they would mostly just produce smoke instead of actually burning with fire, providing good cover for all.

They would need to element of surprise to win this fight, and as much as Thorin would prefer to charge straight in he would heed Ori's advice and use these tactics for now.

So this was the scene Smaug and his dark entourage came to when they neared the lake, sharp smelling smoke obscured the area. Silhouettes could be seen in the middle of the lake, Smaug had to chuckle.

Is this all the human could come up with?

Smaug directed some of the orcs to move forward to investigate the situation. Four foot soldiers walked forward into the smoky distance and then promptly collapsed. The group of shadows in the middle of the lake not moving at all.

They did not see two of the swan-people, a dwarf of Erebor named Aulis and a human of a modern near-by village named Winifred, hidden behind two trees on either side of passageway.

Bard had not used all of her sleeping dust, some remnants had been recovered and were now being used for good purpose. The collapse of their comrades made the orcs shuffle and look to Azog and Smaug on what to do.

Smaug growled.

"Enough of these games! Charge!"

Whatever the human had planned he would face it!

And so the orcs and wagons moved forward into the gloomy smoke and the lake's shore. Suddenly cries went out as sharp weapons and bits began falling upon the infernal soldiers. Up above the younger swan people were showering bits of orc blades and weapons upon those below, like deadly snow or rain.

These tactics were able to disorient the group-and things only worsened when they got into deeper waters and felt the remains of their fallen brethren floating near. The yells and screams were piercing.

When pressed into the smoky white haze Smaug spread out his wings and began flapping them, making a space for himself within the white murkiness. He stood upon the seat of his wagon-those pulling it long having abandoned it- and gave a roar.

"Where are you Galen?! Is this the best you can do?!"

"Actually no."

Smaug whirled about just in time to see Bofur swing his mattock into his face, the heavy blow fueled by rage was enough to knock the fell being far off the wagon and into the confusion below. Several orcs were flattened by Smaug landing upon them.

Bofur spared no time and got to the cage holding the newly transformed hobbits. The power of the moon so great that just being over the lake was enough to change them back. Hobbit and dwarf met at the bars, desperation on their faces.

"Bofur! Wh-"

"Shush! Bilbo I love you and I will love you forever! I mean it with all of my heart!"

Bilbo felt his own heart swell with happiness. Their faces neared.

"And I love you Bofur!"

They shared a sweet kiss between the bars.

"No!"

Smaug made his way through the crowd to try to stop the dwarf.

The circlet faded from Bilbo's curls.

A great light shined from the lake and suddenly there was a loud bang.

All who hadn't closed their eyes were blinded for a second, when all vision cleared it was seen that the smoke and the lake in its entirety had disappeared. Instead everyone was standing in a simple clearing in the forest, the ground nothing but trampled grass.

Drawing his mighty sword from its scabbard and picking up a sturdy oaken branch Thorin gave a majestic call to war and all who heard him answered.

The loudest being Bifur.

A small battle waged on around the wagon as Bilbo and Bofur tried their best to unlock the cage door. Lobelia batted away their fumbling hands and quickly unlocked it with a familiar tool-when had she taken that off Nori?

She and her son gave Bofur a quick hug and then made their way into the fray. The hobbit woman had her own dwarf to get to.

Bilbo and Bofur embraced happily despite the chaos around them. But their happy moment was not to last for Smaug came upon them, fire in his mouth and anger in his eyes.

"You! I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

Bofur pushed the hobbit behind him and swung his mattock at the non-dwarf, the blow was met by an arm of steel. The two grappled, Smaug too angry to think of blasting the dwarf and killing him indirectly. Bilbo made to help but two orcs jumped upon the large wagon and came at him.

Keeping him with his somewhat rusty sword skills too busy to help.

Legolas panted as he kept the various enemies around Kili at bay, her brother was helping their uncle defend against Azog and his white warg. The young dwarrowdam was currently standing on a rock and taking aim toward Smaug and Bofur, the arrow she had strung was pitch black- a sign of the spell upon it.

She was glad it was Bard's arrow, so it would still be the human's doing to be the end of Smaug. The human's bag was slung on her shoulders. It was hers now.

Legolas used Bard's arrows and bow for when he had been captured he had only his sword with him.

"You have the shot yet?!"

"Don't rush me, it's been awhile and their moving too much. Come on Bofur just a little more to the left."

"Kili!"

Legolas jumped onto a lower point of the outcropping and sliced the head off an orc that was sneaking up upon the dwarf princess.

"Almost…"

Bofur had seen Kili and did his best to move Smaug. But it was like trying to move a fire breathing boulder. But finally he got into position and held it as long as he could.

"Trâgu!"

Energy crackled in the air and Smaug gave a sharp hiss beyond the range of any dwarf or man could manage.

Bofur was rewarded for his patience when Smaug's terrible eyes widened and both looked down to see the front half of an arrow poke through his chest, right through his heart and armor.

"Bofur let's go!"

Bilbo was tugging on his dwarf's arm, Bofur began to follow him. But another hand grabbed onto him as well, a burning hand.

Smaug laughed as he was consumed quickly by flame.

"If this is to end in fire let us both burn!"

And with the strength of a mountain he pulled the struggling dwarf to him. Bofur barely managed to push Bilbo off the wagon with his weapon before Smaug pulled him to him.

Bofur let out a gasp as Smaug stabbed him fatally with the arrow still stuck within his own body.

No one could get to the dwarf in time, all were occupied at the height of the battle.

The magical flames quickly claimed them both-the wagon they stood upon only becoming fuel for the funeral pyre.

Bilbo Baggins had to be held back or he would have run into the flames himself, whether to try to save the dwarf he loved or to join him none knew.

The hobbit wished he had never left the Shire.

Things swiftly came to an end from there, for right at that moment Thorin gave a loud roar as he held up the head of Azog, Fili yelling with him.

With both of their leaders dead the orcs scattered, trying to get away. Only to be stopped and killed by armed townspeople.

Thorin had sent Lonán to Belegost in a desperate attempt to send quick word of their fate, the thrush had tried to get the attention of many a human or dwarf but to no avail.

Only for Jian, Duncan's wife, to wonder who was yelling about orcs hiding outside town. Upon later investigation it would be found that she was the last descendant of the family of King Galen. This was news to everyone, including herself.

Though her family knew of her bird talking, but they had kept quiet about it.

Needless to say when everything was sorted, the town had laid waste to the unsuspecting orcs and then made their way to where the lake had once been.

As all was explained no one noticed the iridescent jewel laying upon the grass, next to the charred remains of wagon and orc bodies. Nor did they notice a shadow flick about and proceed to pick it up and take it off its pendant rope before disappearing again.

It was a bleak and cloudy day when a large funeral procession was held for all of those who had fallen to Smaug. Among the number was Nori, son of Vori, Bofur, son of Ivur, Bifur, son of Orur, the body of Bain, son of King Galen and Bard the bow-woman.

Thorin made sure his grandfather's key lay in Bard's hands. He wanted nothing more to do with it. He trusted his friend to guard it until the world was remade.

An agreement was made between King Thorin Oakenshield, the new king under the mountain and Jian, the new Queen of the reformed city of New Dale- a mixture of those from the original Dale and Belegost- for the five to be buried in the caves of Belegost's cemetery. It was a small off shoot of the Old Dale burial caves anyway.

The Tale of Smaug the Terrible and the Lost Mountain and what would eventually be called The Battle at Swan Lake was not forgotten until the end of the next age, and thrushes became as revered to humans and hobbits as crows were to dwarves.

The sensation of having the legendary Bilbo Baggins, Lobelia Bracegirdle and her son Lotho Bracegirdle- the hobbits mothers had been telling their children about as cautionary tales for many a generation- was one the Shire had never had before. And even 60 years later when all was said and done some still thought them frauds, but kept their opinions to themselves for all the advantages they brought with them.

Kili would smile whenever she heard stories of a forest to the east, once dark and gloomy but now bright and evergreen.

The mystery of what happened to the Arkenstone of Erebor would never be solved, it would be one Royal Consort Ori would have to distract his husband from for many years.

Another enigma would arise when it was time to lay Bilbo Baggins to rest next to his dwarf. For it was seen that a curious furred hat- one Bofur had been known to wear but none ever could find to bury him with- was laid upon the dwarf's grave.

It was impeccably clean despite its age.

When Bofur found a confused Bilbo Baggins wandering around the dwarven afterlife he yelled a praise to Mahal before running to the hobbit and enclosing him in his sturdy arms. This time he would not let go.

Not for anything.

.

.

.

.

.

_Or is it more sweet?_

The passage way had not had any travelers for a long score of years. Once the route of smugglers or simply of those who did not like to be followed; now it was empty and forgotten.

A sound breaks the long silence, it is a key turning the lock to a door that did not creak despite its age.

Through the door sneaks a lone dwarf, two swans and a thrush. The dwarf is bruised and a little battered, but he will live, he holds a parasol in his hand.

It is slightly bent from his having to use it quietly on some orc guards. The swans honk softly to one another and the thrush, the birds talking of where to go and what to do.

Nori wordlessly closes the door and puts Bard's key back around his neck; he gives thanks that they had not tripped any alarms and hopes none are here. Though he sincerely doubts it.

He follows the birds along the passageway.

_888888888888888888888888888888888_

Dori huffed as he, Bombur and Lotho the hobbit-swan skulked through mud and muck in the lower marshlands outside Belegost.

His face hurt.

Orcs had been placed upon patrol all about the mountain and a camp was set up in front of the gates. The infernal troops looked like they were preparing for something, but the trio couldn't discern what without getting closer.

That was, until Bombur spotted Clovis, the town master talking with the pale orc general, Azog. The sleazy man walked easily through the orcs, a dark grin on his face and all lazy posture. Completely ignorant or just plain not acknowledging the looks directed his way.

Now they had twice the reason to get to town. They were betrayed.

And so they had had to take the long way around, for they could not be discovered. This tactic kept them from getting to town until long into the morning. Things had only gotten more difficult when their guide turned into a swan and the air grew frostier, but eventually they neared Belegost.

But Dori and Bombur were moving much slower than they had been, their injuries and lack of nourishment- save for some frigid stream water and wild berries picked up on the way- was taking its toll.

He hoped Nori and Lobelia were okay.

The group stopped when they heard a rustle in the foliage near them. Both dwarves then pushed the hobbit-swan behind them and stood at the ready. Out of the leaves came Jian, a basket filled only partway with wild fruits and pickings and a scowl on her face. Her expression turned to one of surprise as she noticed the ragged dwarves and the honking swan from behind them.

"Dori?! Bombur?! What on earth happened to you?!"

"Orcs." Came Bombur's simple reply.

"What?!"

"Lots of things have been happening Jian, we need to collect everyone in the town and warn them!" Dori said this as he neared the human, his steps wobbly.

When he began to fall she put down her burden and caught him easily.

The human's eyes narrowed as she took in their state and said,

"First I'm going to give you some first aid, and then you're going to tell me everything. _Then_ we'll see about warning the town.

Neither dwarf could find the strength in them to protest.

_8888_

Bard took in deep breaths through the bit of shirt tied over her face as she worked the air around the unsuspecting orc troops. It had been plain luck and intuition when she found those patches of plants in the woods. Without even thinking about it she had picked them and stored them away, her thoughts nothing more than they might come in handy.

And by Yavanna they had, now her personal brand of "sleeper dust" was slowly working its magic. She readjusted her position on the tree limb she was on.

_Thank the Green Lady and her Ever Blossoming Sister that no wargs were spared for these troops._ She thought.

All of their operations would have been discovered, not to mention the disappearance of Lobelia and Lotho. Especially since Bard had had to throw a small stone to get their attention at that time of night.

From the forest floor Bifur watched the human anxiously. Bofur kept his eyes on the orcs from his position on the other side of the lake.

Bard smiled when the orcs finally dropped, with a sigh of relief she sagged onto the tree limb in turn. She was really pushing herself, if she didn't slow down she would not see the end of this adventure. Especially with her injured hand, due to her hindered health the burns were not healing properly, which affected its mobility.

Climbing the tree had been a miracle feat of strength, stubbornness and a bit of insanity on her part.

No wonder a dwarf liked her.

A sudden loud crack stopped her thoughts and startled her into a coughing fit. The tree branch she was on was not as strong as she thought.

She had to get off!

The human let out a curse and started moving.

As the human scrambled Bifur and Bofur made their way toward her, but they were too slow. With a final large crack the limb broke at the same moment Bard managed to jump off. Bifur made it to the base of the tree and had to dodge the falling tree branch, he looked up and let out a breath when he saw Bard clinging to a lower- and much thicker- limb.

Sill coughing somewhat the human made her slow descent down the tree. A really slow decent, for the pain in her hand was too great. She was forced to cradle it to her chest and rely only on three limbs to get herself down.

"Bard! Ye okay?!"

"Just _peachy_!" Came the dry reply.

Bofur skidded to a halt next to cousin, he raised a hand to shield his eyes as he looked up at the human. He idly noticed the honks of the nearing swans, for whatever reason they had not flown away but instead stayed at the lake. Now they were coming to where the dwarves and human were.

The second Bard planted her feet upon solid ground she was swept up into Bifur's sturdy arms. She didn't really mind, for she was sure if he hadn't she would have fallen to the ground, her legs too weak to support her.

The old dwarf held her tight and uttered things in his native tongue that she could not understand. For the most part.

She understood when he said her name, the word "idiot" and "mine". These words came up a lot, so she guessed she was getting some sort of possessive lecture. From what she could see of Bofur's expression from over Bifur's shoulder she knew she was about right.

She tried to reassure the dwarf that she was fine and okay but it just made him hold her tighter.

"Almost took quite the tumble didn't you Bard?"

All turned to see a bruised and bedraggled Nori walking up to them, two swans walked with him and a thrush rested upon his shoulder.

He held a slightly bent parasol in his hand.

"Nori! What happened?! Are ye and the hobbits alright?!"

"Oh you know, escaped a decrepit dungeon, snuck through a lost dwarven kingdom, recused a Swan King, almost got discovered, and walked through secret and damp passages fo' a few hours with a thrush fo' a guide. Just the usual. Lost my knives though. Gained new appreciation fo' a good parasol though." The dwarf's speech was just slightly slurred.

To add emphasis to the last statement Nori twirled Lobelia's weapon in his hand.

Bofur shook his head at his friend, worried and amused.

"Tha' sounds terrible!"

"Not as bad as _your_ night apparently, without that hat everyone can see those wispy pigtails of yours in their full glory!"

"Oh hush! At least my hair doesn't resemble a sea creature!" Huffed Bofur to a grinning Nori.

As they continued to exchange playful insults Bofur began fussing over his good friend and his two charges, paying a bit more attention on the one that was clearly Bilbo than anyone else.

Nori watched as Lonán flew from his shoulder and went to Bard, the human was still in Bifur's grip- though the two had moved to a sitting position now. The dwarf was currently treating the human's hand, using supplies from her bag to treat it.

The thrush landed on her good hand. The human inspected and cuddled the bird a bit as they conversed, her face clouding over the more she was told.

Clovis was a known cad but siding with the enemy?! Plotting to plant troops around Belegost?!

This was not good.

But first things first.

Bard looked up and motioned for Nori to come over, the dwarf had obvious wounds that needed a look see.

Sitting seemed like a really good idea so he walked over and joined them, leaving Bofur and the swans to fuss over Bilbo and Lobelia.

Bard gave Nori a critical eye as he plopped down next to her and Bifur, he was clearly the worse for wear. As Lonán hopped upon her shoulder Bard tried to move toward Nori but was stopped at first by Bifur tightening his grip on her, with a bit of soft coaxing she was released and started treating her friend as best she could.

She was no medic but she could put a little something on that head wound and various abrasions he had. And chewing a little bit of her sleeper dust had a pain killing effect.

Good thing (for the both of them!) that she had a bit left over.

As Nori chewed he said "Now you're really going to have to tell me what is in this."

Bard gave a small smirk. "Sorry. There are some secrets even you will never know Nori."

Nori made an amused noise and they slipped into companionable silence.

Eventually Bofur came over and helped her with the endeavor. But there was only so much they could do.

Four swans came up to them then, it was Bilbo, Thorin, Lobelia, and Ori.

The rest flocked and honked about the area near the drugged orcs, as if keeping watch. That was another problem, they would only sleep for so long.

Lobelia came up to Nori and settled next to him, looking over Bard's and Bofur's handy work. Nori just settled an arm over her and said nothing on the matter.

They were gifted the same discretion Bilbo and Bofur had been given.

With Lonán and Bard acting as translators the group discussed the next necessary steps. First of all, it was seen that the spell could not be broken until the moon rose and the swan-people were humanized once more.

They knew this for they had tried to break the spell with Bilbo as a swan, all that resulted was a blushing Bofur stuttering his feelings to an equally blushing swan-hobbit.

Well, Lobelia said he was blushing, to the dwarves and human he just honked and ruffled his feathers.

Bard commended her friend for being able to not only declare such an oath as needed, but to do it to a swan.

They moved on to the next topic.

The biggest current worry was Smaug-and on the related note, the sleeping orc guards just a few feet away- he would be in a fiery fury when he discovered not only Bilbo but his prisoners gone. Which should be soon enough, especially considering the body count Lobelia, Lotho and Nori had racked up out of the orc guards.

Ori held the solution to this, with a plan using divergent tactics and proper use of their area to bide time. The plan really depended on Smaug not discovering his captives' absence until sundown- since it really needed the man power of everyone to really work- but from what Bilbo said of Smaug's sleeping habits and the orcs preoccupancy, it should work.

No other plans came to mind, so that was that.

And finally, word needed to be sent towards of Clovis' betrayal of Belegost. It was possible that Lotho, Dori and Bombur had discovered it for themselves, but it was an unknown. Also everyone was worried for them and their whereabouts, so it was decided that Lonán would once more act as messenger; if he got to the trio in time he could talk to Lotho and the two could try to get their point across. The thrush gladly took on the mission and when all was agreed upon he took off.

Bard watched the bird go and then sat next to Nori, they in turn watched Bofur and Bifur start the task of ending the sleeping orcs. It was not very sportsman-like to kill a sleeping opponent, but it needed to be done. Especially since if the position were reversed the orcs would do the same.

Nori and Bard's part would come after they had rested for a while.

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Azog gave a growl as his lieutenant gave him news of the dwarves' escape from the dungeons and the absence of the hobbit.

Smaug had ordered they be gathered for the trip toward the lake, where he would collect the last bit of his power together. The sun was sinking towards the horizon and the full moon had just barely become truly visible above.

How had they escaped?!

When all was said and done he would teach his troops the meaning of being alert and ready at all times! This was why they had been defeated the first time!

But no matter, whether Smaug's plans went through or not Belegost was theirs. The city and its neighbors would fall just as they should have long ago. Half of his remaining troops had already made their way towards the city and the human Clovis should have altered his guards' provisions by this point in time.

Azog made his way through the halls towards Smaug's domain within the mountain.

He was not looking forward to the reaction this news would bring, the fell being was enough of an annoyance to deal with now.

Smaug's yell of rage could be heard all throughout the mountain and out into the surrounding land.

All those at the lake could hear it, the water rippled and the plants swayed with their creator's anger.

Bard was thankful that it was just about time for the inhabitants of the lake to transform. Preparations at the lake were almost done, and just in time it seemed.

As Bofur and Bifur began lighting the wooden structures that would allow for a smoke cover the human inspected the arrow in her hand. It was her best and straightest arrow, now pitch black in color from the spell she had woven into it. She gave a smile to the Kili-swan and Legolas-swan in front of her.

Her secret (by the girl's own wishes) dwarven apprentice and the elf had been much appreciated help in making it.

All of the swan-people ran towards the water when it was time, Smaug's anger was still being felt and it would not be too long before he figured where Bilbo was.

Just as everyone was made bipedal and finishing getting into position a larger rumbling could be heard through the clearing and there was a shimmer in the air before the lake.

"What is that?" Asked Aulis, a dwarf from Erebor.

"It sounds like the very earth is angry!" Yelled Winifred, a human from a neighboring modern village. They stood back to back with one another.

"It's an instantaneous movement spell!" Answered Bard from the edge of the lake.

"A what?" Asked Thorin. His thunderous voice barely audible over the noise.

It took a lot of energy to use that spell, Smaug's desperation was palpable.

"Where's Bofur and Bilbo?!"

They had to get this over with.

Just as Bard began looking about for the hobbit and dwarf of the hour a large bang rang out and suddenly a murderous Smaug with an army of orcs appeared.

The fell being growled upon seeing his lake concealed in a layer of smoke and darkness.

It was all that damn human's doing.

When all this was done he would be sure to take her head and make a goblet out of her skull, and then he would look for her old body and take her old head so he could have a matching set.

"Galen you thief! Give me back my hobbit!"

"Come and take him!" Was the venomous reply.

Bard clamped a hand over Kili's mouth to keep her from saying anymore.

But that was all the angry sorcerer needed, he and the orcs charged into the haze.

Bilbo ran through the madness of the battle, his vision better than most for he was crawling underneath the smoke. He was trying to make his way to Bofur, the dwarf had been on his way to the hobbit, mid-run, when the sorcerer appeared and the orcs had spilled into the area.

Oh where was his dwarf?!

Orcs yelled and groused at the feel of sharp blades raining down upon them as they thrashed through the water. The captive swan people used the smoke to their advantage, slipping in and out of view only for the dark soldiers to suffer indirect hits and blows.

Azog growled, he wanted that dwarf prince's head! His father had told him stories of the line of Durin and how they took pleasure in hunting orcs.

He would pay them back for it.

Bofur ran through the haze, swinging his mattock and coughing all the way. Smaug's cries of rage for Bilbo and Galen to show themselves only fueling his incentive to find the hobbit.

Once more he looked about and then down under the cover of the smoke, an idea coming to him. He grinned at seeing a crouching Bilbo Baggins huddled near a tree base. The hobbit squeezed himself near the roots of the tree, his eyes scanning the area.

Their gazes locked and the two immediately tried making their way toward one another.

Lobelia gave a growl as she bashed an orc in the head with her parasol, she stood back to back with Nori- who was supplied with a crude orc blade- when would Bofur and Bilbo get on with it?!

Ori and the other young ones up above in the trees only had so much bits of weapons to rain down; and their defensive tactics could only last so long.

As if answering her thoughts there was a loud bang and a flash, when vision cleared the landscape had changed.

Now all stood in nothing more than a trampled grass clearing, the captives of Smaug were free again and clothed once more in the way they preferred.

All looked and found a kissing hobbit and dwarf the visible cause of it.

**"NO!"**

Smaug's yell of rage broke the spell of stillness. Dwarves, Men, hobbits and orcs collided in battle.

Thorin's sword sung in his hand as he cut his way toward the pale orc who had challenged him, the boots he had missed for so long stomped heavily upon the ground. His nephew flitted through the battle and covered his back. His own swords flashing.

Nori and Lobelia danced a beautiful ballet of death through the orcs, the dwarf now wielded a borrowed dagger from the hobbit woman.

Aulis brought down the axe his father had given him so long ago, "Never thought I'd fight like this beside a merchant woman!" He said boisterously.

Winifred stepped back from slashing an orc's throat and looked over at the dwarf guard beside her. He looked much better when dressed for battle.

She smiled at him.

"How about beside a friend?"

He grinned at her.

"Aye! I can do that!"

The two then entered the fray in tandem, laying waste to the orcs around them.

Bofur and Bilbo ran through the mayhem, they were trying to get to their friends.

"You!"

Both looked up and saw Smaug above them, fire came from his mouth and filled his hands.

Bofur pushed the hobbit behind him and stared the fell being down. He would not get his hobbit.

Smaug laughed darkly.

"First I'm going to kill you. Then I'll go and kill that damn woman!"

"Go ahead and try!"

Bard appeared above an outcropping of rock, her arms spread wide and a sword in her hand.

Bofur and Bilbo stared in disbelief at the fool human.

"Bard ye crazy female!" Bofur looked for his cousin, no way would Bifur let the weakened woman pull this stunt alone.

The light of the full moon shined down upon Bard and washed out her already grey pallor, making her seem like a ghost.

"Ready to die Galen!?" Smaug raised his hands, bright flame flared from them.

"Are _you_ Trâgu?! Kili do it now!"

The air crackled with energy at the utterance of Smaug's true name.

From a lower part of the outcropping an arrow, black as pitch, shot out. Kili had been hiding and took aim while Bard distracted Smaug.

The human's hand was too damaged to take the shot herself, she trusted Kili to be able to handle the magical object to its full affect.

Bifur and Legolas covered the two, not allowing any of the orc soldiers to warn Smaug of the dwarf princess's position.

Smaug gasped as the arrow pierced first his armor, and then his chest. It had flown right into the one weak spot in the mail, and now it burned him. Burned him to his very core.

Flames erupted from the body of Smaug and the fell being roared with pain and rage.

He would not die alone!

With a twist and flap of wings he dive bombed toward the human, hobbit and dwarves who had ended him. Once more Bilbo found himself being picked up in Bofur's arms, he didn't mind a bit.

Bard dodged to the ground just as Smaug smashed into the rock she and Kili had been on. Bits of flaming rock flew everywhere, adding to the chaos. From the resulting crater's fiery depths a voice neither living nor dead rang out.

_"CURSE YOU HUMAN! CURSE YOU!"_

The dark soul faded from the mortal plain.

Smaug the Terrible was no more.

The orcs began to fight harder, angered that their ticket to controlling the land was defeated. But then from out of the trees poured townspeople from the city of Belegost, with Jian, a patched Dori and Bombur and Lotho in the lead.

A darkly colored thrush could be seen upon the hobbit lad's shoulder.

Azog growled as his forces began to scramble, he took a slash at his opponent, but the dwarf blocked him with an oaken branch he had picked up sometime during the battle. The thick hunk of dead wood barely got a scratch from his metal sword.

"You're soldiers are losing faith." Thorin taunted.

"Not as much as yours will when I separate your head from your shoulders dwarf scum!"

Azog lunged forward, his blade flashing. Thorin evaded to the side, the pale orc began turning and stopped when he heard a large roar of pain. He turned to see his personal warg, a creature as white as he, being stabbed through the head by Fili.

This was all the opportunity Thorin needed.

No orcs escaped the battle that night.

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Bilbo gave a tired sigh as he collapsed in his chair before the fire in his home in Erebor. It was a comfy thing Thorin, the new king under the mountain, had supplied him with.

The anniversary of The Battle at Swan Lake, as it was so called now, had been a day of bitter cheer, but it was finally over with.

The last few months had been a time of both celebration and mourning. All those who had fallen to the hands of Smaug and the orcs were given a large royal procession. Just day upon day of funerals.

Thorin's coronation was a bitter sweet affair for all, especially for the new king and his family. But soon things began to move forward. With the combined efforts of Dis- who oversaw the upper ground preparations with Thorin and Thorin's chosen advisors Bilbo and Balin, Lobelia- who aided Nori with the management of the underground, and Bard- who grudgingly related orders from her sickbed in Oin's medical halls- things were really moving forward with rebuilding of the city of Dale and Erebor.

The human populace planned to make a new kingdom containing the inhabitants of Belegost, those of Dale and Erebor who wished to live there and the neighboring villages. The small towns had been the scattered remnants of the old kingdom and were glad to recombine into a new one, which they were calling New Dale.

Bilbo knew the three women would be a force when combined, and he was right.

There had also been a marathon of engagements and marriages; several of Smaug's former captives quickly tied the knot with either one another or others they felt for.

Bilbo fingered the small braid in his hair and the bead that held it closed. He and Bofur had been part of those who married quickly, none had objected. The ceremony had been a much too large thing for Bilbo's taste but it had been lovely none the less and did wonders for morale.

It caused all the more of a sensation back home in the Shire, not only did he return out of the blue barely aged when any who knew him personally were long since gone but married to a dwarf as well! Not respectable at all, especially for the once heir to the office of the Thain.

Not that the current one, a nice young lad name Frodo, or any of Bilbo's distant relatives in the Took clan gave two sniffs about.

Lobelia and Nori had married before any knew what was happening. Bilbo and Bofur only knew when Lotho began moving some of his clothes and things into their apartment, saying he was preparing for the wedding.

Thorin had begun his official engagement to Ori a month ago, only Balin's sense of propriety and Dis's want for the lad "to have a chance to rethink sharing a life with my impossible brother and escape" kept them from sharing marital bliss as well.

As soon as Oin-the leading royal doctor of Erebor- gave the human a clean bill of health, or as clean as he very well could, Bard and Bifur would wed and New Dale would have a Royal Consort as well as a Queen.

Bard often groused she was fine, but her weakness and pale coloring betrayed her. The only times Oin allowed her to do anything out of bed had been for the funeral of her own son Bain, her coronation as Queen of New Dale and attending Clovis Rothbart's execution.

Everything else concerning the human kingdom went directly to Jian, her husband Duncan, Dori and Warin the dwarven head of the town guard. They in turn relayed it to Bard.

Lonán kept the human company and informed her as well.

Jian had been revealed as a relative to Bard's family, she could understand when Lonán- or any thrush- spoke and the new monarch confirmed she looked like a cousin of hers from her time as King Galen. Jian's presence had been the clue to tell Bard she had arrived at the right place, her family would not leave their home.

Jian had been the one to warn and rally everyone of Clovis' betrayal and of the coming orc threat, with Bombur, Dori, the then swan Lotho and the thrush helping her mobilize everyone.

The human woman and Dori kept things organized and going their way, Duncan made sure everyone was fed-Bombur was a large help with that-and Warin kept an eye on any crime, that wasn't directly related to Nori.

He and the head of Erebor's guard, a large dwarf named Dwalin who knew Thorin and was brother to Balin, loved to complain of the former thief to one another.

Kili revealed herself to have an aptitude for nature based magic, part of the reason she and Legolas had bonded, and as Bard's magic apprentice. The young dwarrowdam had hid the fact for fear of rejection but was pleasantly surprised at being praised for her unique talents.

Kili kept contact with Legolas and she was happy to report that the old forest of Mirkwood was once more becoming known as the Greenwood after his return.

Bard was happy that her book and secrets would eventually land in good hands.

Bilbo looked up as Bofur returned from their shared kitchen, the hobbit grinned as he was given a kiss and a cup of tea from his thoughtful husband. Bofur then placed a plate of scones Bilbo had made the other day on the table and took the other seat next to it.

The dwarf gave a sigh and a scratch under his hat as he sat in the seat, he then took his own cup of tea and a scone. Bofur's hat had appeared in the dwarf's rooms the night after The Battle at Swan Lake, this was when Smaug's vessel, along with the mass of orc bodies, had been taken off the battle field.

The smashed remnants of the Arkenstone had been found in the crater he had made, but none had seen the ring that apparently had been hidden in the pendant. None except Bifur, who had gone down specifically to recover the artifact. He said that the thing held a foul power, promising him the ability to speak westron once more among other things.

But Bifur was perfectly fine with the way he was. He needed nothing more, so with fervor he had called for the Trahald and threw the retched thing in the forest. The bit of cursed gold had disappeared before it hit the ground.

The broken bits of the Arkenstone had been collected and then were set as decoration into the main thrown of Erebor. It was a lovely and powerful display.

The effect of which was lost for a while after had Kili made the joke that they could now call it the "Arkenthrone". Dis had laughed loudly at Throin's reaction to the joke. Kili had inherited her late uncle Frerin's sense of humor apparently.

Bilbo was brought out of his memories when he heard Bofur calling his name. He looked over at the mustachioed dwarf.

"Yes dear?"

Bofur smiled when he saw Bilbo had answered him lightly.

"Ye got very lost in yer thoughts there fo' a while. Everything all right?"

"Yes, just thinking about, well about everything."

"And?"

"I'm glad how everything turned out. I'm glad to have you."

"And I ye, and I'm never letting ye go my hobbit."

The two shared a smile and then lapsed into comfortable silence. Later on today they would go and have a good dinner with their circle of friends and family, or "Company" as the dwarves were starting to call it.

Bilbo was beginning to like the sound of it too, they were a Company.

He could get used to that.

Конец (End)

_Whew!_  
_Aulis means helpful-if I remember correctly. And Winifred means friend of Peace._ _Clovis means King, and Rothbart is the name of the original sorcerer from the ballet, but I'm sure you all know that. I just threw it in there. _ _Tell me what you think! And if anyone had an idea for another play/ballet/or related I could Boffin out or type out I am open to suggestions._  
_I'm thinking of doing a nutcracker one for the holiday season...thought when I write it may no longer even be winter! hahaha._  
_Anyway I hope you liked this ride I took you on. I wish you all the luck in the world!_


End file.
